The Walking Dead: Season 4 (with telltale S2 characters)
by twd2010
Summary: After the events of Carver vs. The Governor, the group is living life peacefully at the prison, but good things can't always come to our survivors. The story continues here!
1. Episode 1- 30 Days Without An Accident

**The Walking Dead: Season 4 (with telltale S2 characters)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everyone! I really hope you've enjoyed Carver vs. The Governor. If you haven't read it, I recommend it if you want to know how Rick met with Clem and the group and how everything went down. The story continues here!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- 30 Days Without An Accident<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Let me fill you in on what happened in between Carver vs. The Governor and now.<strong>

**Rebecca gave birth to her son who was named Alvin Jr (AJ), Rebecca sadly died during birth(She would be dead at this point in the game and I wanted to keep that the same.) **

* * *

><p><strong>The Prison- 6 months later<strong>

Rick came out of the back door of the prison and walked down the steps and went over to a barrel of water to splash his face. He walked down to the garden in the field. He was raking at the dirt while listening to music on an ipod. He felt something solid in the dirt and dug it out. It was a pistol covered in dirt. When he looked up at the walkers on the fence, he noticed a few had blood-red, bulging eyes with blood coming down. He ignored it, took the clip out of the gun and threw it into a wheel barrel.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p>Carlos was at the pig pen checking on one of the pigs. Rick took a drink from the water canteen hanging up next to it. Carl was running to him. "You didn't wake me up." He smiled.<p>

"Cause I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flashlight." Rick said.

"What's up with Violet?" Carl asked Carlos.

"Carl, I told you not to name them." Rick said. "They're not piglets anymore. They're food."

"I just thought, you know, until...okay." He sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Could be sick, could be nothing." Carlos said.

"Get well, Violet." Rick said before smiling at Carl. "Come on, let's get to it."

* * *

><p>At breakfast outside, Daryl and Kenny were being greeted like they were superstars."Morning, Daryl. Kenny."<p>

"What's up, Dr. S?" Daryl said.

"My favorite doctor." Kenny said.

"Morning, Daryl."

"How you doin', Ken?"

"Hey, Daryl!"

"Sup', Daryl."

"Morning, Kenny!"

Carol handed them a plate of food. "Smells good." Daryl said.

"Just so you know, I liked you first." Carol said to Daryl smiling.

"Stop."

"You know, Rick brought in a lot of them, too." Kenny said.

"Not recently. Give the stranger sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're both gonna have to learn to live with the love." Carol said.

"Right." Daryl said.

"I need you to see something." Carol said. "Patrick, you want to take over?" She asked the kid.

"Yes, ma'am." Patrick said. He stopped Daryl before he walked away. "Uh, Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand." He said holding out his hand. Carol and Daryl were smiling. Daryl licked his fingers before shaking his hand. He and Kenny followed Carol.

"About today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run." Carol said walking with Daryl and Kenny.

"That place is good to go. We're gonna move on it." Daryl said as they approached the fence looking down at the walkers clinging to the fences.

"Yeah. The thing is, we had a pretty big buildup overnight. Dozens more towards tower three. It's getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore." Carol said.

"With more of us sitting here, we're drawing more of them out." Kenny said.

"Yeah, and when you get enough of those d**n fence-clingers, they start to herd up." Daryl added.

"Pushing against the fences again. It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long. Sorry, Pookie." Carol said.

"Oh, brother." Kenny said after hearing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

The group going on the run are packing up their weapons and equipment. Beth was walking up to them.

"Hey. I was gonna come and find you." Her boyfriend, Zack, said after putting things in the trunk of one of the cars.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Well, the council pulled back everyone on the coal crew from going on the run. They're shorthanded right now. I figured I'd step up to help, go with 'em. Just wanted to make sure I saw you before." Zack said.

"Okay."

"I just-'cause, you know, it's dangerous going out there."

"I know." She said then kissed him.

"Okay, you gonna say goodbye?" He asked.

"Nope."

"It's like a d**n romance novel." Daryl joked walking by with a crate.

**(A/N: That scene wasn't needed but, ehh.)**

"Hey. I'd like to start pulling my weight around here." A man, named Bob, said walking up to them while they're loading up the cars.

"Bob, it's only been a week." Luke said.

"That's a week worth of meals, a roof over my head. Let me earn my keep." Bob said.

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you." Sasha said.

"Right?"

"I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team." She said.

"We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy." Luke said to Sasha.

"You know he was a medic in the Army." Glenn informed. Bob looked at Sasha for approval but she just stared. "You a h*ll of a tough sell. You know that?" He smiled.

"Okay." She said. They all got in the cars.

**At the garden**

* * *

><p>Hershel was showing Rick tips on planting. He had a prosthetic leg now. "These leaves are gonna be in the shade, so we won't be getting any good fruit from it. So, we just pinch it off here. Things break, but they can still grow. These little bristles, they'll take root and we'll have a whole new plant." Hershel explained.<p>

Near the gate, Kenny whistled to Rick. Michonne was coming back on a horse from looking for the Governor. Rick and Kenny ran to open the doors and gate and let her in. The doors pushed the walkers in front of it into the spikes they set up. Rick, Kenny, and Carl ran to her. "Glad to see you." Rick said.

"Glad to see you, too." Michonne said. "Somebody hit the jackpot." She said handing Carl some comic books.

"No way. That's awesome! Thank you." He smiled.

"I get to read 'em when you're done." She said. "And I found these," She said pulling out two electric hair razors. "Your face is losing the war, Beard Masters." She joked bowing to them playfully. Rick and Kenny laughed.

"You gonna stay a little while?" Rick asked.

"Just a little while." Michonne said.

Daryl was on his motorcycle leading the other cars through the gate. "Well, look who's back." He said pulling up next to them.

"I didn't find him." Michonne said.

"Glad to see you in one piece." He said.

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon. It's worth a shot." She said.

"70 miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it?" Kenny asked.

"I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot. The one me and Luke was talking about, just seeing." Daryl said.

"Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares. I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers." Rick said.

"I'll go." Michonne said.

"You just got here." Carl said.

"And I'll be back." She smiled at him then got in one of the cars.

Rick and Kenny ran to the gates and let them out and they drove off to the Big Spot.

"You want to check the snares?" Carl asked Rick and Kenny.

"We are. You're not. Do your chores. Read comics. Maybe some books, too. Hang out with Patrick. Maybe go to storytime." Rick said.

"Dad, that's for kids."

"Yeah. Now brush her down." Rick said patting the horse on the back.

Hershel approached Rick to talk.

"Nothing wrong with staying close, Rick. Everyone understands. You're growing us enough food so we don't need to do runs soon.

But we do need to find you a good pair of overalls. Make you look like Farmer Rick." Kenny joked.

"Yeah, you need to look the part. A little piece of wheat out of the corner of your mouth. Maybe a bigger a**." Hershel joked.

"Yeah." Rick laughed.

"Listen, the rest of the council; Daryl, Luke, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, Mike, all of them. They wanted me to talk to you. When you go out there, you got to take your gun." Hershel said.

"It's just outside the fence. I have my knife. I get in trouble, six bullets isn't gonna make a difference." Rick said.

"Rick, we want you to be safe. Bring your gun." Hershel said.

* * *

><p>The kids were at the fences. They were calling to the walkers by name saying hi to them. "You're naming them?" Carl said walking up with Clementine and Patrick.<p>

"Well, one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should." The girl, Mika said.

"They had names when they were alive. They're dead now." Clementine said.

"No, they're not. They're just different." Lizzie said.

"What the h*ll are you talking about? Okay, they don't talk. They don't think. They eat people. They kill people." Carl said.

"People kill people. They still have names." Lizzie said.

"Have you seen what happens? Have you seen someone die like that?" Carl asked.

"I sure have." Clementine said to herself.

"Yeah, I have." Lizzie answered Carl.

"They're not people. And they're not pets. Don't name them." Carl said.

"Come on, guys. We're supposed to go read." She said depressingly walking away with the other kids.

"You coming to story time tonight?" Mika asked Patrick and Clementine.

"Uh, yeah." Patrick answered.

"I think I'll pass." Clementine said, feeling too old for storytime.

"Okay. See ya."Mika said running off.

Carl and Clementine stared at Patrick.

"I go sometimes. I'm immature. You wouldn't dig it. It's for little kids." Patrick said.

"Why don't you go, Clem?" Carl asked her.

"Carl, you know I'm not the type for that stuff. Those kids were basically babied at Woodbury while people like the two of us were out struggling to survive. Seeing and experiencing all kinds of violence. And, you know, because Shel sometimes make Becca go. You know I don't like her." Clementine said.

"Yeah, what's her problem anyway? She seems to have a problem with you in particular." Patrick said to Clementine.

"I can't figure her out." Carl said.

"Dude, she's in love with you. Everyday, she has something flirty to say to you." Patrick said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Carl said.

"She likes to bully Sarah. I don't know why. I try to protect her from her, but that just seems to make things worse between me and Becca." Clementine said.

"Well, I'm gonna go head up there. I'll catch you two, later." Patrick said walking away.

"See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Spot<strong>

Daryl, Luke, Michonne, Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, Mike, Bob, and Zack arrived at the Big Spot. There were army tents and vehicles around the parking lot. "Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week, when me and Luke spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs." Daryl said.

"So they all just left?" Bob asked.

"Give a listen." Sasha said. There was music playing in the distance.

"You drew 'em out." Michonne said.

"We put a boom box out there three days ago. Hooked it up to two car batteries." Luke said.

"All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people." Daryl said leading the group through the fence with his crossbow ready. The group looked through tents for useful items. Mike was the spearman. His new weapon was a spear made with a metal pipe and a long knife. He also carried around a shield strapped to his back sometimes. The shield was just a tin trashcan lid, but he could still protect himself from walkers.

Daryl led the group to the building. He banged on the glass to attract walkers and sat on the window ledge. "Just give it a second." He said.

"Okay, I think I got it." Zack said leaning on the wall.

"Guess what?" Michonne asked.

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." He answered sitting down next to Daryl.

"He's been trying to guess for, like, three weeks." Luke said.

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day." Zack said.

"All right, shoot." Daryl said.

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kid of...surly." Zack said. Daryl, Michonne, and Luke looked at him confused. "Big swing here. Homicide cop."

Luke and Michonne started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense." Michonne said sarcastically.

"Actually, the man's right. Undercover." Daryl said.

"Come on, really?" Luke asked.

"Yep. I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy s**t, you know?" Daryl said.

"Dude, come on, really?" Zack asked. Daryl looked at him. Everyone shifted in there positions and Daryl cleared his throat.(funny awkward moment)

"Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess." Zack said.

"Yeah, you keep doing that." Daryl said.

"Mm-hmm."

A walker finally came to the window and started banging at it. "We're gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne joked.

"Let's do it."

Tyreese dragged out the walker he killed. The group was armed and ready. "All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?" Sasha said.

"Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?" Tyreese asked.

"I had a few years before I was born." She joked. The group went inside.

On the roof of the Big Spot, there was a crashed helicopter and dozens of walkers.

While searching, Michonne came across a cut-out board of a Frankenstein-like monster. She stared at it, unamused, and took out her katana and sliced it down the middle.

Bob came across a bunch of alcohol on the shelves and couldn't resist but pick it up. He was going to put it in his bag, but put it back on the shelf a little too hard, causing the shelf to break and fall over him, breaking all the glass. The walkers on the roof heard the commotion.

Daryl came to Bob. Flashing his flashlight under the shelf to see. "You all right? You cut or something?" Daryl said.

"No, man, but my foot is caught." Bob answered.

"All right. He' caught. Come on, help me get this up. Tyreese and Luke helped Daryl lift the shelf.

"What happened?!" Glenn asked.

"Everyone's all right. We're over in wine and beer." Daryl said lifting one of the shelves to get to Bob's shelf.

"I was moving fast, man. I drove right into the drinks." Bob said.

"Man, you lucked out. If this thing came down on you the wrong way..." Tyreese said.

Suddenly, a walker falls through the roof, and is hanging by it's intestines with blood pouring out. "Yeah, uh, we should probably go now." Glenn said looking at the walker.

"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there." Mike said.

"We'll get the others." Sasha said.

Suddenly, more walkers started falling through the ceiling and crashing down on boxes and shelves. A walker attacked Glenn, bringing him to the ground. Another one grabs his leg. Mike came up behind it and speared it through the head. Glenn then reached for his pistol and shot the one holding him down.

Michonne is taking out walkers with her katana, and Luke is using his AK while Sasha is using her SMG. When walkers close in on her, she uses a metal bar to kill them.

Daryl is taking out walkers with his pistol and crossbow trying to get to Bob. The helicopter on the roof is starting to slip and is about to fall on Daryl.

"Daryl, Luke, we got to go!" Glenn shouted shooting walkers.

"Luke, get Bob!" Zack shouted shooting walkers.

Luke got to Luke and there was a leg-less walker coming towards him. He dragged him away and stomped his head in. Luke and Zack held up the shelf and Daryl helped Bob out. Suddenly, the roof started to cave fall apart. "Come on, let's go! Place is falling apart, let's go!" Glenn yelled.

Zack is about to run but is grabbed and bitten in the leg by a walker. The group watched in horror as he was ripped apart. "We got to go!" Mike yelled.

The group ran out as the whole building collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prison- Library<strong>

Carol was in the library with the kids reading to them. Becca was in there, looking bored out of her mind. Carl came into the room.

"_The children fastened their eyes upon their bit of candle and watched it melt slowly and pitilessly away. Saw the half inch of wick stand alone at last. Saw the feeble flame rise and fall. Climb the thin tower of smoke. Linger at it's top a moment and then..."_ Carol stopped reading and closed the book when the dad of Lizzie and Mika left the room.

"Ma'am, should I take watch now?" One of the kids asked.

"Yes, Luke, you do that." Carol said. He got up and went to the door.

Carol took out a kit full of different knives. "Today...we are talking about knives-how to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they could save your life." Carol said to the kids.

"I already know how to use a knife. I've been using a knife and gun since this started. What does this have to do with me?" Becca asked.

"You can help teach these kids, Becca. I still need you here." Carol said.

"I guess so." She said.

"Ma'am can I be dismissed?" Patrick asked

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"Can't take the heat, then get out of the kitchen." Becca joked.

"I'm just not feeling very well." Patrick said.

"Sometimes you're gonna have to fight through it. What if you wind up out there alone? You just give up because you're feeling bad?" Carol asked.

"No, it's just I don't want to yack on somebody." He said. Everyone moved away from him. Carol shaked her head and he left the room.

"Okay, today we're gonna learn how to hold a knife, how to stab and slash and where to aim for-" Carol stopped when she noticed Carl watching. "Please, don't tell your father." She said. Carl started to leave but was stopped by Becca.

"Carl, wait." She said getting up and walking over to him. "Can I talk to you privately?" She asked pulling him to the side.

"What is it, Becca?" He sighed.

"Just stay here with me." Becca said.

"Becca, you know I don't like storytime. It's for kids." He said.

"I know, but Shel keeps making me stay, and I can't stand the kids here. I need you here."

"I can't stay, Becca."

"Whatever." Becca sighed. Carl left the room.

* * *

><p>Daryl came to Beth while she was reading in here bed. "Hey." She said.<p>

"Hi."

"What is it?"

"Zack."

"Is he dead?" She asked. Daryl didn't have to say anything for her to figure it out.

"Okay." Beth got out of bed and took down her '30 Days Without An Accident' sign. Daryl was just looking at her.

"What?" She asked. Daryl shrugged.

"I don't cry anymore, Daryl. I'm just glad I got to know him, you know? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just tired of losing people is all." Daryl said. Beth hugged Daryl.

"I'm glad I didn't say good-bye. I hate good-byes." She said still hugging him.

"Me too." Daryl said.

* * *

><p>Rick was talking to Hershel about the woman he encountered in the woods, who later committed suicide. Kenny and Clementine were sitting nearby. "You tried to help her. You couldn't. No one could. Some people are too far gone. You're not. You tried to help her." Hershel said.<p>

"How that woman wound up, I got close to that." Rick said holding baby Judith. "If I lost Carl and Judith, if I lost this place-" Rick was cit off by Hershel.

"Not then, Rick. Not even then. You came back. Your boy came back. You get to come back. You do." Hershel said.

"When I lost my wife...and son, I got to come back from it. Sarita brought me back. You can always come back, Rick. That's why I'm still here and kickin' it." Kenny said.

* * *

><p>At night, everyone is going to bed. Patrick gets out of bed coughing and starts walking to the shower room. When in there, he pumps the water to make one of the showers come on, getting water over his face. He starts to lose his breath and collapses to the floor.<p>

In the middle of the night, Patrick opens his eyes as a walker.

**(Outro)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this first episode! I am so excited to get into this! PLEASE remember to review, they really help me a lot. Let me know what you want to see from the telltale characters. I already have an idea of who will still be alive by season 5 so you can't really give me any death suggestions. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and remember to Review!<strong>

**-twd2010**


	2. Episode 2- Infected

**The Walking Dead: Season 4 (w/telltale S2 characters)**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the walking dead game or tv show. They both belong to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Infected<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night in the prison. It was dark and quiet. The reanimated Patrick got up after hearing Karen in the shower. She was unaware of the walker's presents. She went into her cell and went to sleep. When the walker got to her cell, he was going to go in until a man in another cell coughed. He wandered into the man's cell and started eating him. The man could not scream because his throat was bitten out. No one knows that this is happening.<p>

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

The Patrick-walker was still eating the corpse of the man when he heard another cough outside and went towards it. The man laying on the bed opened his eyes as a walker and wandered out too.

Rick, Carl, and Kenny were going out to the garden. Michonne was getting ready to head out again. "Careful out there." Rick said.

"Always am. Any requests? Books? Comics? Some stale M&Ms?" Michonne asked Carl.

"You're the one who likes stale M&Ms." Carl said.

"Then I'll definetely be looking for some. I'll look for some stuff you guys like, too." She said to Rick and Kenny.

"Look for some skittles. My favorite candy." Kenny said.

"No problem. Hey, why don't you wear your hat anymore?" Michonne asked Carl.

"It's not a farming hat. See you soon?" He asked.

"Pretty soon."

Rick was putting the soil into a bucket Carl was holding. Kenny was raking nearby. Carl looked at the walkers pushing against the fence. "They only took out one cluster yesterday. Probably gonna need more people today. Maybe we could help." He said.

"I got other plans involving dirt and cucumbers. Keeping people fed." Rick said.

"Well, if you don't want to, maybe I could. Could I?" Carl asked.

"_We_ have other plans. That's what I should've said." Rick said walking away.

Kenny was feeding the pigs with Rick and Carl. "Worms will give them some extra protein." Rick said.

"I never thought I'd become a farmer. I guess being a fisherman isn't really an option these days." Kenny said.

"At least you're not out there. Fishing will be a hard thing to do nowadays. But it sure is easier than going out and hunting for food that walkers haven't already gotten to." Rick said.

Suddenly, there were gunshots from inside. Michonne heard it too and turned around on the horse. "What the h*ll is going on?" Kenny said.

"Stay close." Rick said to a Carl.

Lizzie and Mika were running out screaming. "Help! Help! Come quick!"

"Cell block?!" Maggie called from a watch tower.

"I don't know!" Kenny called back.

"Get in the tower with Maggie. Don't argue, go." Rick said to Carl.

Michonne was racing back to the prison and Rick and Kenny were running back towards the inner gate. "Walkers in D!" Wyatt yelled running out with Glenn and Carol.

"What about C?!" Rick asked.

"Clear. We locked the gates to the tombs. Hershel's on guard." Sasha said coming down the steps with Daryl, Luke, and Tyreese.

Daryl: "It ain't a breech."

Sasha: "We followed the plan!" She said as they ran towards the cell block

Michonne got to the gates and pulled open the doors. When they opened, some walkers got in. She gets off the horse to try to fight them but is pinned down. Jane saw her struggling and ran to her. "Hold on, Michonne!" She shouted.

Michonne managed to kick one off of her and it was immediately shot down by Carl. Jane grabbed the other one off of her and impaled it's head in the spikes. "You okay?" She asked helping Michonne up.

"What happened?!" Maggie yelled running over.

"Walkers. She's okay but I think she sprained her ankle." Jane said. Jane and Maggie held Michonne up on their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Kenny, Luke, Wyatt, and Tyreese ran into the cell block and started killing walkers. The people were screaming and Rick was getting them out. Daryl saved a kid from being eaten and shot the walker with his crossbow and delivered the boy to his mom."Get back into your cells and lock them!" Rick yelled. A walker bit Lizzie and Mika's dad on the arm while on the ground. Mike ran over and stabbed the walker through the head with his spear.<p>

"Where's Clem?!" Kenny yelled shooting 2 walkers.

"Don't worry, She's in cell block C." Luke yelled slicing walkers with his machette.

"What about Sarita, Shel, Becca, Nick, Bonnie, everyone else?" He asked again.

"They're in A."

The group took out the remaining walkers. "Are we clear down here?!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah." Sasha answered.

Rick, Daryl, Mike, and Glenn went up the steps to the upper cells. Glenn went to one of the cells but gets attacked by a walker. "Get down!" Daryl said. Glenn ducked and Daryl shot it with an arrow. Rick opened the curtain to look at the walker.

"Oh, it's Patrick." Mike said.

"That's all of 'em." Daryl said looking down at all the dead walkers.

The group was looking around the cell block checking on the survivors and making sure the dead ones don't turn. Rick stabbed a walker inside a locked cell. Hershel, Dr. S, Daryl, Kenny, Bob, and Mike came to look. "No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Rick said kneeling next to the walker.

"Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration." Dr. S said.

"Choked to death on his own blood. Caused those trails down his face." Hershel said.

"I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences." Rick said.

"I saw them on Patrick, too." Kenny said.

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up." Dr. S said.

"Like if you shake a soda can and pop the top? Only, imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top." Mike said.

"So, it's a sickness from the walkers?" Bob asked.

"No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain." Dr. S said.

"Someone locked him in just in time." Hershel said.

"No, man. Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. H*ll, he was just eating barbecue yesterday. How could somebody die in a day just from a cold?" Daryl asked.

"I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods." Rick said.

"Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs." Hershel said.

"Maybe we got lucky. Maybe this is it." Kenny suggested.

"Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time. Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this." Bob said.

"All of us in here, we've all been exposed." Hershel said.

* * *

><p>Jane, Maggie, and Carl were helping Michonne walk towards the entrance. Carl saw Rick coming and tried to run to him. "Hey, you might want to stay back." Rick said. But Carl hugged him anyway.<p>

"Are you all right?" Rick asked Michonne. She nodded.

"What happened in there?" Jane asked. Rick hesitated for a moment, seeing a girl carry out the body of a loved one.

"Patrick got sick last night. It's some kind of flu. It moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cell block." Rick explained. "Look, I know he was your friend and I'm sorry. He was a good kid. We lost a lot of good people." He said to Carl. "Glenn and your dad are okay, but they were in there. You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed, at least for a little while." Rick said to Maggie, Jane, and Michonne.

* * *

><p><strong>Library <strong>

The council (Carol, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn, Sasha, Mike, Luke, Bonnie, and Shel) was sitting around the table having a meeting. "Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick?" Shel asked.

"We'll have to seperate everyone that's been exposed." Bonnie said.

"That's everyone in that cell block. That's all of us. Maybe more." Daryl said.

"We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Hershel asked.

"We can't just wait and see. There's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat." Carol said.

"We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up." Luke said.

"We can use cell block A." Carol suggested.

"We have people living in there. Not to mention, we have AJ living in there." Mike said.

"We can move them out to cell block C. It's the safest." Daryl said.

"How about we move the sick to B?" Shel asked.

"Death row? I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade." Glenn said.

"It's clean. That's an upgrade. Think that'll work for Dr. S?" Daryl asked.

"I'll have Caleb get it set up." Hershel said.

The group heard coughing outside the room in the hallway. They all got up to see who it was. "You okay?" Tyreese asked Karen with his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm okay." She said before coughing again.

"You sure? You don't sound so good." Carol said coming out of the room.

"I'm just taking her back to my cell so she can rest." Tyreese said.

"Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea." Hershel said.

"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked.

"We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died." Glenn said.

"Judith is in that cell block. So will AJ. They're vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away." Hershel said.

"It killed Patrick?" Karen asked starting to get nervous.

"She's gonna be okay. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right?" Tyreese asked also getting nervous.

"Don't panic. We're gonna figure this out. But we should keep you seperated in the meantime. We'll have Caleb take a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications." Hershel said.

"David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too." Karen said.

"I'll get him." Glenn said.

"I'll go with you." Mike said.

"There's some extra clean cells in the tombs, right?" Glenn asked Sasha.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." She said.

"Okay." Glenn said walking away with Mike.

"Come on. Let's get you settled." Sasha said leading Karen and Tyreese away with Shel.

"Have to call another meeting later." Hershel said to Daryl.

"All right. Luke and I'll get to burying the dead ones." He said.

"You wear gloves and a mask." Hershel said.

"All right." Daryl said starting to walk away with Luke. He stopped to check on Carol.

"You all right?" Daryl asked.

"I'm worried about Lizzie and Mica. They were around Patrick." Carol said.

"We all were." Luke said.

"Karen and David are gonna be seperated till they feel better." Daryl said.

"You're right. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Got to be." He said walking away with Luke.

* * *

><p>Rick came to Daryl and Luke while they were digging. "Glad you were in there." Daryl said.<p>

"I'm not much use without my gun." Rick said.

"No, you were. All this time you've been taking off, you earned it. We wouldn't be here without you." Daryl said.

"It was all of us." Rick said grabbing a shovel.

"No, it was you first. You gonna help us figure this out?" Luke asked.

"I screwed up too many times. Those calls you got to make, I start down that road...whatever else this place needs, I'm here for it." Rick said.

"Like I said, you earned it. But for what it's worth, you see mistakes. I see when the s**t hits, you're standing there with a shovel." Daryl said.

Suddenly, Maggie called out to them. "Rick! Luke! Daryl!" She yelled waving them over. Rick looked and saw a bunch of walkers pushing against the fence almost knocking it over. "Oh, s**t." He said running over with Daryl and Luke. Jane, Nick, Mike, Sasha, Kenny, Glenn, and Tyreese also ran out and grabbed weapons hanging on the fence.

"The noise drew 'em out and now this part's starting to give!" Maggie yelled. The group started stabbing walkers through the fence. Mike was stabbing walkers with his spear and Luke was using his machette.

* * *

><p><strong>Cell Block C<strong>

Michonne was sitting on a bed in a cell and Beth was fixing up her foot. Clementine was standing next to them holding AJ. Judith was on the floor playing with cups. "Did you see anything?" Beth asked Michonne.

"They just started taking out the dead." Michonne said.

"I don't need to know who yet. I don't want to. I'm glad you came back safe." Beth said.

"It was stupid. I was so stupid. When I fell on my a**, they should have just left me out there." Michonne said.

"Now _that's_ stupid. We care about you, Michonne." Clementine said.

"They could have gotten hurt." Michonne said.

"When you care about people, hurt is kind of part of the package." Clementine said.

"Were there any kids?" Beth asked. "Got all these widows and orphans, but what do you call someone who lost a child? You'd think someone would have gotten that a name." Beth said. Judith started to cry really loud. Michonne was looking away irritatingly.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"Does she always cry like that?" Michonne asked.

"I think she senses people's moods." Beth said walking out with Judith and Clem who is still holding AJ.

The group was still killing walkers through the fence. Sasha looked down and noticed a bunch of dead rats on the ground in front of the fence. "Are you seeing this? Are someone feeding these things?" She asked as Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, and Luke came to look.

Suddenly, the walkers started pushing on the fence harder, almost toppling it over. "This part of the fence, now!" Mike shouted. The group was trying their hardest to kill the walkers but they kept pushing harder.

"It's gonna give! It's gonna give!" Rick was shouting as the group started pushing with their hands. Eventually, Daryl told the group to get back.

"If the fence keeps bending in like that, those walkers are coming over it." Sasha said.

Rick looked towards the farm and hesitated. "Daryl, get the truck. I know what to do." He said.

Daryl was driving the truck while Rick was sitting in the back with the pigs. He would take a pig out one at a time and cut there legs so that they can't run away. He would then put them on the ground to lure the walkers over to them and off the fence. The whole time, he felt horrible while doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cell Block C<strong>

Clementine was sitting on the steps next to playing with AJ. Sarah was sitting at the table reading a book and Carl was sitting next to Clementine. Becca came in to talk to Carl. "Hey, Carl. Wanna head to the library?" She asked.

"No, I'd rather hang out here for a while." Carl said.

"That all you wanna do all day? Just hang out, doing nothing?" Becca asked.

"Yes."

"You'll have more fun reading a book, now let's go to the library!" She said almost demandingly.

"Becca, if he doesn't want to go you can't make him." Clementine said.

"No one's talking to you! So why don't you just keep your little mouth shut!" She yelled.

"Then stop bossing everyone around!"

"Just shut up, Clem! I've just about had it with you!"

"Leave her alone, Rebecca!" Sarah shouted.

"Stay out of this, Sarah! You don't want your glasses broken again, do ya?!"

Clem handed AJ to Carl and walked over to Becca.

"Put your hands on her again and I'll-"

"You'll what? Last time I checked, you're not the one who'd be fighting anyone. Probably best you keep it that way." Becca into Clem's face. Clementine just have her an angry stare.

"Girls. Just stop. There's no need for a fight." Carl said.

They both stared at each other angrily then walked away.

* * *

><p>Tyreese was looking around for Karen in the tombs to give her some flowers. He noticed a trail of blood and followed it. The trail led him out to the back part of the prison. He saw 2 dead and torched bodies laying on the ground.<p>

He was horrified to see that one of the bodies was Karen's.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to play out the story between Clem, Becca, Carl, and Sarah. Let me know what I should do even though I all ready have an idea of how it'll end. But just help me with what should happen between them in the first half and how it will play out. Also, I've come up with a new system when doing an action or fast paced scenes. When anyone says anything while in action, I'll put their names then a semi-colon. For example:**

**Rick: blah blah blah (I hope you know what I mean but you'll see in the future.)**

**Make sure to leave a REVIEW! :)**

**(P.S- if you haven't all ready, feel free to take a look at my profile page. You'll get some info on upcoming stories and character profiles. I update it usually a few times a week.)**

**-twd2010**


	3. Episode 3- Isolation

**Episode 3- Isolation**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside- Back of the prison<strong>

Rick, Kenny, Daryl, and Carol were looking at the burnt bodies with Tyreese. "You just found them like this?" Rick asked.

"I came to see Karen...and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them." Tyreese said calmly. "SOMEBODY DRAGGED THEM OUT HERE AND SET THEM ON FIRE! They killed them and set them on fire!" Tyreese yelled. He went to Rick. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me! You understand? You bring 'em to me!" He yelled.

"We'll find out who-" Kenny tried to grab his arm but he pushes him away.

"I need to say it again?" Tyreese asked Rick angrily.

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous." Rick said.

"Karen didn't deserve this! David didn't deserve it. Nobody does!" He yelled.

Daryl tried to grab Tyreese's arm. "All right, man, let's-"

"MAN, I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE TILL I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!" Tyreese yelled pushing his arm away and slamming him to the gate. Daryl puts up his hands to halt Rick, Kenny, and Carol from helping.

"We're on the same side, man." Daryl said.

"Look, I know what you're going through, Tyreese. We've all lost someone. I lost my wife and son. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down." Kenny said trying to touch his shoulder.

"You need to step h*ll back!" Tyreese yelled pushing him back.

"Hey, she wouldn't want you being like this." Rick said before being punched in the face. He tried to get up but is punched again.

Carol: Stop!

Kenny grabbed on to Tyreese and held him back. Rick regained his strength and punched Tyreese in the face, bringing him to the ground and proceeded to kick him when he was down. He then proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

"Rick, that's enough. Stop." Daryl said holding him back.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Rick was yelling while being held back. Daryl let go. Carol was shocked to see what Rick did and Kenny was checking on Tyreese.

Rick was looking at his broken and bloody hand and looking shocked himself.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p>Carlos was cleaning up Rick's hand. Hershel was sitting next to him. "This is gonna be sprained for at least a week. The good news, none of these cuts need stitches." Carlos said.<p>

"I wouldn't plan on much typing the next few days." Hershel joked. Rick didn't even look at him. "You okay?" He asked.

"It hurts." Rick said.

"I wasn't talking about the hand. We just went through something terrible. Everything we've been working so hard to keep out, it found it's way in." Hershel said.

"No. It's always there." Rick said.

"Council meeting tomorrow morning. Thought you should know." Hershel said. "We just lost 12 of our own. Two more we killed in cold blood. We could be facing an outbreak."

"I think I've done enough damage for one day." Rick said.

"Now, I've fallen off the wagon before." Carlos said wrapping up Rick's hand.

"That's what this is?" Rick asked holding up the hand.

"Pretty close. When it happened I didn't stand around feeling bad about it. I got back up. I had responsibilities. Sarah. I needed to keep her safe." Carlos said.

"The point is, Rick, don't let this go to your head. Get back up from this." Hershel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Tyreese was still furious about what happened to Karen. He was digging the graves angrily. Mike walked over to check on him. "Let's get you cleaned up, man. You might even need a couple stitches." He said kneeling next to him.

"Not until they're in the ground." He said still digging.

"You should at least let Hershel, Carlos, or Dr. S take a look at you, make sure nothing's broken." Mike said. Tyreese stopped digging and looked at him. His left eye was swollen.

"When they're in the ground." He said more angrily and proceeded to dig.

Mike just got a shovel and started digging with him.

* * *

><p>Glenn and Shel was walking with Hershel. "I'm gonna be okay, though, right? I mean, Karen and David were already sick. So if we were gonna get it, we'd have it by now." Shel said.<p>

"It doesn't happen on a timeline. It's different with everyone." Hershel said.

"But we could be okay?" Shel asked.

"Yeah, we could be. Everything could be okay." Hershel said. They stopped walking for a minute.

"If it's walkers, if it's people, we can do something. We can fight. But with this, I'm just digging graves." Glenn said.

They heard coughing behind them and turned to see Sasha stumbling out the door, coughing and gagging. She halted them before they could come help. "I got to see Dr. S. I'm gonna be okay." She said stumbling away. Hershel, Glenn, and Shel just looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Library<strong>

The council (Hershel, Daryl, Luke, Glenn, Carol, Mike, Sasha, Bonnie, Shel) was sitting around the table having another meeting. Michonne was leaning on the wall next to them. "It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others." Hershel said.

"Oh, Jesus." Daryl said.

"So what do we do?" Carol asked.

"First things first. Cell block B is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David." Luke said.

"What the h*ll we gonna do about that?" Daryl asked.

"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline-who's where when." Shel said.

"But what are we going to do to stop this?" Carol asked more specifically.

"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it." Hershel said.

"But it just kills you?" Michonne asked.

"The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics." Hershel said.

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some." Luke said.

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need." Hershel said.

"That's 50 miles. Too big a risk before. Ain't now, I'm gonna take a group out." Daryl said getting up.

"Best not waste any more time." Luke said also getting up.

"I'm in." Michonne said.

"You haven't been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him..." Bonnie said.

"He's already given me fleas." Michonne joked.

"Hershel laughed. "I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept." He said getting up.

"When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we run." Daryl said.

"I can draw you a map." Hershel said.

"There are other precautions I feel we need to take." Shel said.

"Like what?" Carol asked.

"There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group returns. Wouldn't it make sense for us to seperate the most vulnerable?" She asked.

"We can use the administration building. Seperate office, seperate room." Hershel said.

"Who is the most vulnerable?" Glenn asked.

"The very young." Hershel said.

"What about the old?"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Carol was outside turning the bike peddles to pump water. Rick and Jane were standing next to her. The water wouldn't come out but just poured out mud-water. "Give me another go at it." Rick said.

"The whole line's mudded up. The end is dragging to the bottom again. We'll have to go out there and clear it. Set the bird, go out through the tombs, swing around to the forest route." Jane said.

"We got enough for now. That's tomorrow's problem." Rick said.

"Rick, five more people have come down with it since Sasha went in. There's not a lot of us left. What if you get sick? What if I do?" Carol asked.

"What if we get in trouble out there and don't come back? Let's get this up to the people who need it. Let's get what we have to get done first." Rick said.

"Is Carl pretty p**sed about going through quarantine?" Jane asked.

"Of course. But it's better to be safe." Rick said looking over at Tyreese who's still digging.

"Always better to be safe. You should talk to him." Carol said.

"We should both pay our respects." Rick said.

"We'll take these up first. Meet you." She said walking away with Jane and the water.

Rick came to Tyreese while he was digging. He stopped and looked at Rick. "I'm sorry about what happened. What I did to you. Everything." Rick said.

"It's on both of us." Tyreese said. "You got to find who did this."

"I didn't know David much. Did you? Did anyone have a problem with him or Karen?" Rick said.

"No. No way. I was with her all the time, every day. She got along with everybody. Same with David." Tyreese said.

"They were the only two who were sick. The person who did it might have tried to stop this thing from spreading." Rick said.

"They didn't." Tyreese said. "Now Sasha has it."

"Look, whoever did this, they're not going anywhere. We'll find them." Rick said.

"Today? Right now? Because I'm not feeling the urgency. All I see you doing is pumping water. In fact, what I'm picking up is murder is okay in this place now."

"No, it is not. But we have to save lives first. We have to keep this place going."

"You worry about that. I'll worry about what's right." Tyreese said walking away.

Tyreese was walking back towards the prison when he saw 3 people come out. They were sick. One of them, the boy, coughed out blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Cell Block C<strong>

Carl was packing up his things to get ready to relocate to the administration office. Clementine and Sarah were also doing the same. "You almost ready to go?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." Carl sighed.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. This whole place isn't safe anymore."

"Not for long. This whole thing will pass. Just give it time." Clementine said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But what if my dad gets sick before then?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Sarah, don't worry. Your dad will be fine." She said putting her hand on her shoulder.

The three of them heard sniffling in the cell next to them. They went to see who it was.

"Glenn, are you okay?" Clementine said coming in.

"No, don't come in!" He said. He turned to them revealing his sickness. "I have it."

* * *

><p>Daryl, Luke, and Michonne were outside by the car they were taking on the run. Daryl had the hood open and was looking at the engine. "Son of a b**ch is about a quart low." He said.<p>

"You still keep it in the bottom of tower three?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go get one." She said walking away.

"Hey." Daryl stopped her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" Michonne asked.

"Running off."

"You know I'm not running off." She said. Luke nodded.

"So it's just gonna be the three of us like the old days?" She asked.

"Yeah, and Bob. Still feels like we could use another person." Luke said.

"Who else isn't sick?"

"We don't ask Rick. He wants to stay here with Carl and Little A**-Kicker. Keep them safe. Plus there's plenty of stuff he could do here." Daryl said.

"So who else we got?" Luke asked.

Daryl came to Tyreese when he was in the tombs by cell block B. "Oh, there you are. Took me d*mn near forever to find you. Watcha doing?" He asked.

"Somebody needs to stand watch." Tyreese said.

"Man, I want to find them, too. Put a bolt in them for what they did. These people are cut off. Ain't no way anyone's getting in or out without a whole bunch of people seeing 'em."

"Sasha's in there. I ain't going nowhere." Tyreese said.

"Standing guard ain't gonna do no good unless we come back with them meds." Daryl said. Tyreese didn't move. "All right. We're gassing up by the front gate in case you change your mind." Daryl said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Administration Building (seperate building)<strong>

Kenny was standing at the door of one of the rooms with Clementine on the other side. "I hate being in quarantine." Clementine said.

"I know, Clem. I hate being seperated from you." Kenny said.

"Hopefully, it won't be for long."

"How's AJ and Sarita doing?" Kenny asked.

"They're both doing fine. Sarita really hates being away from you. She's worried about you."

"I'm just glad she's safe. You'll all be okay in here." Kenny said.

"What about you? What if you get sick?" Clementine asked.

"I'll be fine, Clem. I was exposed to it, but at least there hasn't been any signs."

"Kenny, I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do without you." Clementine said.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Clem. I promise you that. But if I lost you, AJ, and Sarita, I don't know if I'll be able to move on."

"But you could still move on. You have a whole community here. Lots of people that care about you. You'll be willing to leave that all behind?" Clementine asked.

"This is nothing without you guys here with me." Kenny said.

"None of that is happening anyway. We're getting through this, Kenny." Clementine said.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Daryl, Luke, and Bob were outside getting the car ready to go. "This is Zack's car?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, fastest one we got." Luke said. "You okay?" He asked.

"You really want me coming along?" Bob asked.

Daryl held up a folded piece of paper with the list on it. He pointed to one of the words. "What's that word?" He asked pointing.

"Zanamivir."

"Yup, we need you." He said. Luke just chuckled.

Tyreese came over to them.

"What's up?" Daryl said.

"Still got room for one more?" Tyreese asked.

"H*ll, yeah."

"Good. Just got to get my gear." He said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Hershel was carrying a crate of supplies over to the cell block B entrance. Maggie rushed over with Kenny behind her trying to get her to slow down. "Why aren't you in quarantine?" She asked angrily. Hershel put down the crate.<p>

"I'm no good to anyone in there." He said.

"Daddy, please."

"Maggie, just let it go, okay?" Kenny said.

"Maggie, dear, there are people in there suffering. I can bring their fever down and keep them stable." Hershel said.

"Daryl and Luke are getting the antibiotics." She said.

"Some of these people won't last 12 hours."

"I can't let you do this."

"Maggie, Glenn's in there." Hershel said.

What's going on?" Rick asked walking over.

"Elderberries. My wife used to make tea with them. They're a natural flu remedy. Caleb's too sick to help and we can't let Carlos go in there because we can't risk another doctor getting sick. They can't help. I can." Hershel said. "There's so many times we haven't been able to do anything to change what was happening-what was happpening to us. We wished we could, but we couldn't. This time, I can. I know I can. So I have to."

"Hershel, if you go in there, you're gonna get sick." Rick said.

"Wait, we don't know that. What we do know is that these people's symptons need to be controlled." Hershel said.

"Hershel, I think they're right. Please, we can wait." Kenny said.

"Listen, d*mn it! You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you _breathe_, and you risk your life. Every moment now. You don't have a choice. The only thing you can choose is what you're risking it _for_. Now I could let these people feel better and hang on a little bit longer. I can save lives. That's reason enough to risk mine. And you know that."

Hershel put back on his mask and picked back up the crate. Maggie stopped him before he could go in. When he gave her a look, she opened the door for him and he went in.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later<strong>

Carol and Jane were outside the gate by the small river. Carol got the water hose and started emptying the mud out. They noticed a bunch of walkers were closing in on them.

Rick was opening the gate to the yard when he saw them with the walkers. "D***it." He said and started running to them. "Carol! Jane! Run!" He shouted running to them.

"I'll hold them off. Just keep doing what you're doing." Jane said to Carol taking out her knife. She started taking out walkers behind them.

Rick got to the inner fence and unwired it. Then got to the outer fence. "Run! Get out of there!" Rick yelled.

Carol dropped the hose back into the water and started helping Jane take out walkers. When Carol's knife got stuck, Rick shot the walker coming behind her. Jane helped her up and they safely made it through the fence with Rick. "Peace of cake." Jane joked panting.

"We decided to do that tomorrow." Rick said wiring back up the fence.

"We don't know if we get a tomorrow." Carol said.

* * *

><p><strong>On the road<strong>

Daryl, Luke, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob were in the car driving down the road. "Hey, I knew you weren't running off. The thing is, that trail went cold. You know that, right?" Daryl asked. "If it was any different, I'd be right out there with you." Daryl said. Michonne just looked at him.

"We could use some music." Luke said.

Daryl started tunning the radio for a signal. "Would you hand me one of them CDs right there?" Daryl asked Michonne.

Suddenly, there was a voice on the radio.

"_...find sanctuary."_ It said.

"Was that a voice?" Bob asked surprised. Daryl shushed him and turned up the volume.

"_...determined to survive...keep alive."_

The group was looking at each other in surprise. They didn't even notice the walkers in front of them until the second. Daryl quickly turned the car and started swirving around walkers and barely hitting some. He came to a hold when he saw thousands of walkers coming towards them and in the distance. The few dozen walkers in front of them crowded around the car. "Grab something!" Daryl yelled looking back. He backed up the car, running over walkers until the pile of them prevented the car from moving. "Go to the left." Luke said pointing. Daryl tried to drive the car but the tires just grinded up the walkers underneath.

"We're jammed up!" Luke said.

"We have to make a run for the gaps right there. You two, make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me?" Daryl said to Tyreese and Bob.

"Now!" Luke yelled. Daryl opened the sun roof and started shooting walkers with his crossbow and Michonne and Luke got out the car and started slicing down walkers. "Move!" Daryl yelled. Bob got out the car and started shooting walkers. Tyreese was still in the car refusing to get out while the group was fighting there way to the woods.

"Ty!" Bob yelled but Tyreese didn't move. "Ty!" He yelled again after shooting a walker. Tyreese finally got out the car and started taking out walkers with his hammer. He was being surrounded and was still fighting them off. The group tried to go help him but Tyreese told them to just go. "Come on." Luke said running into the woods.

The group was running through the woods while taking out some walkers. When the area was clear, Daryl heard a noise. "Hold up." He said readying his crossbow. 2 walkers came out of the trees. Before Daryl could do anything, Tyreese came out from behind and took out one of the walkers and fell to his knees in exhaustion. Michonne took out the other one. Luke and Daryl helped Tyreese up and the group ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prison<strong>

Carol was carrying buckets of water with Rick standing nearby on the steps. "That was a stupid thing you and Jane did. Going out there like that." Rick said catching Carol off guard.

"Yes, it was." She said. Rick came down the steps and walked to Carol.

"You know, you do a lot for us, for the kids. You sacrifice a lot. Is there anything you wouldn't do for the people here?" Rick asked.

"No." Carol said before walking away.

"Carol...?" Rick said stopping her in her tracks. He hesitated for a few seconds. "Did you kill Karen and David?" He asked.

"Yes." Carol said.

Rick looked at her disappointedly and Carol walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think so far by leaving a Review. I would love to know what I'm doing right, what I'm not doing right, or what I could do. Also, feel free to check out my profile. I usually update that frequently. Also, have you noticed a change in Kenny? If not, he's not always angry or bossy anymore. Now that he's living in a safe place with his new family and a great community of people, he can finally lay back and enjoy himself. But now with this virus, who knows how much he'll change.<strong>

**Another thing! If you're wondering what's going on with TWD: Star Wars Edition (if you read it.), I'm still doing it. I've just been focusing more on Carver v. The Governor and now this more because I found them more fun to make due to all the characters there are. Please remember to leave a REVIEW! :)**

**-twd2010**


	4. Episode 4- Indifference

**Episode 4- Indifference**

* * *

><p>Rick and Kenny were walking through the dark tombs. "I can't believe what Carol did. Don't you think she should've told us sooner?" Kenny asked Rick.<p>

"She should've told us a lot of things." Rick said.

"It's just not like her."

Rick and Kenny came across Karen's cell. They saw blood on her pillow. "Sh*t." Kenny said. Rick closed his eyes and started picturing how it happened.

"Looks like she dragged her out right after killing her." Kenny said looking at the trail of blood coming out of the room. They walked down the tombs, following the trail until it led them to the door where the dead bodies were.

"Let's just head back. We need to get ready for the supply run." Kenny said. They turned back and walked back down the tombs.

When they got back to where the car was, Kenny started loading it up with weapons and fuel. There was a moment of silence until Kenny said, "What're you gonna do about her?"

Rick didn't say anything. He just walked to the gate and started staring out of it.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Woods<strong>

Daryl, Luke, Michonne, Bob, and Tyreese were standing on a small bridge by a creek. Tyreese was cleaning his shirt in the water. "This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream." Michonne said.

"Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride." Luke said.

"Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vámonos." Daryl said. Tyreese just kept cleaning his shirt. The group just walked away.

"Ty. Ty! There should be a town a few miles south." Bob said from the bridge.

"Lost a whole night. My sister, everybody else-they're probably dead." Tyreese said still cleaning his shirt.

"Well it helps to keep moving."

"No, it doesn't." Tyreese said angrily. He then picked up his stuff and followed Bob to the group.

Rick, Kenny, and Carol were in the car heading to town to find some supplies. Carol sat next to Rick in the front and Kenny sat in the back. "Maggie wanted to come, you know." Carol said breaking the silence.

"Somebody had to stay back, watch over things." Rick said.

"Someone you trust, you mean." Carol said. Rick and Kenny looked at Carol. "They would've drowned in their own blood. They were suffering. I mad it quick. We needed the bodies gone. We needed to stop it from spreading. They were the only ones who were sick. They were a threat. I was trying to save lives. I had to try. Somebody had to." Carol explained.

"Maybe." Rick said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Woods<strong>

The group was walking down a clear path in the woods. Daryl stopped to pick up something. "Is that Jasper?" Michonne asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"It's a good color. Brings out your eyes." She said smiling.

"When Miss Richards went into A block, we were leaving. Asked me to keep a lookout. I'm gonna use it for her old man's marker." Daryl said.

"You know all them back there?" Luke asked.

"You stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what you pick up." Daryl said.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kenny, and Carol arrived in the neighborhood. Kenny opened the trunk and they got there bags. Rick started walking and came across a minivan parked in front of their car. "Think they're coming back?" Kenny asked.<p>

"Windshield's clean, wiped down. Can't have been here more than a day, maybe two." Rick said.

"You mean Daryl and the others. That's what this is, right? In case they don't?" Carol asked.

"Until they do. That's what this is."

"Medicine cabinets, first aid kits-anything that can help Herschel." Kenny said.

"We get in, we get out. And if we can eat it, we take it." Rick said as they walked towards one of the houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

Daryl, Luke, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob came across an old car garage. Luke went to inspect something behind collapsed tree. "You see something?" Bob asked.

"Maybe." Luke said.

Tyreese, Luke, and Bob moved the tree branches off from the car while Daryl was in it trying to hotwire it, but there was no luck. "We gotta find us a new battery." Daryl said. He went to look in the window of the garage next to them and a walker jumped on the window and made him jump. "We have friends inside. Come on." Daryl said aiming his crossbow. Luke drew his machete.

"Let's clear a path, see how many we got." Luke said, starting to hack at the vines around the building. Michonne did the same with her sword and Tyreese with his hammer while Daryl and Bob started pulling on it. Tyreese was hacking angrily and as hard as he could. The others were looking at him. "Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with." Daryl said. Tyreese continued what he was doing. He eventually cut through enough to break the tie on the door.

While Daryl was looking at Tyreese, he was grabbed through the vines by a walker. Luke cut off the arm with his machete. Daryl started stabbing walkers stuck in the vines. When Bob was grabbed, Michonne sliced the walker up through the arms and through the head. Tyreese grabbed onto the walker reaching for him and started pulling on it. "Ty." Luke said.

"Ty, let it go." Michonne said. Tyreese continued what he was doing and eventually pulled the walker out, falling on the ground with it. Daryl pulled the walker off of him and Bob shot it. Luke helped Tyreese up. "Why the h*ll didn't you let go?" Michonne asked angrily. Tyreese just looked around angrily. ㈶4

* * *

><p><strong>The Prison- Administration Building<strong>

"When do you think the others will be back?" Clementine asked Carl, who was sitting next to her. She was laying upside down on a couch in the lounge with her feet touching the wall.

"Hopefully it'll be soon." Carl said. He was reading one of his favorite comics Michonne gave him.

"I hope that medicine helps a lot of people. Before we lose too many." Clementine said.

"Maybe medicine will come sooner. When my dad, Kenny, and Carol gets back, they could have some."

Clementine sat up straight. "Ughh, quarantine sucks so much. It's so boring." She complained.

"Yeah, I wish we had something to do." Sarah said, who was sitting on a couch across the room.

Becca walked into the room. "I have an idea! Let's play I Spy. I spy with my little eye, something black and white." She said.

"Come on, Becca. Don't you think that's a little childish?" Clementine asked.

"So what? You said you were bored so let's play I Spy!" Becca snapped.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Is it that clock?" Carl asked pointing to the clock.

"Yup! You have eyes like a hawk, Carl! It's your turn now." Becca said.

"Okay, I spy something small." Carl said.

"What? Like your-"

"Becca, please! We don't need any of that here! You wanted to play I Spy so let's keep it clean from dirty jokes." Clementine said covering her ears.

"Okay, okay. No dirty jokes." Becca said.

"Alright, so is it this pen?" Clementine asked picking up the pen.

"Nope, try again." Carl said.

"I got it! Is Clem's ears?" Sarah joked.

"You got it! Good one, Sarah." Carl said.

Rebecca got a little angry. "I was going to say that, you know!"

"Becca, she didn't know!" Clementine said.

"Please, girls! Don't fight!" Carl said putting his arms in front of both of them.

"Whatever! Forget it! Game over!" Becca yelled, storming out.

"What is going on in here?" Sarita asked walking in, holding AJ.

"Becca isn't playing fairly." Clementine answered.

"Clem, can't you two just try to get along?" Sarita asked.

"Why even bother? I've tried getting to her all the time but it never works." Clementine said.

"Just give it time." Sarita said.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kenny, and Carol entered a house with their guns drawn. Rick went into the bathroom and started looking through the cabinets. He saw a bunch of items in it and started taking whatever medicine he could find. Kenny and Carol were keeping watch. Rick came out of the bathroom. He was going to go into another room when they heard a walker upstairs. The walker tripped and started falling down the stairs. "Carol!" Kenny yelled pulling her out the way before the walker hit her. When it fell to the floor, Carol stabbed it in the head.<p>

Rick and Kenny drew their guns when they heard a door upstairs open. The door slowly opened, and out came a young boy and girl. "Whoa, whoa. It's cool. We're cool." The guy said putting his hands up. "We have fruit." The girl said holding out the fruit in her hands.

"Yeah, we got apricots, peaches. Here catch." The guy said tossing a peach to them. Rick, Kenny, and Carol just watched the peach bounce to the floor with their guns still drawn to them. "Or, you know, don't." The guy joked.

A little later, Carol was fixing up the guy's arm. "How'd this happen?" She asked.

"Greenhouse around the corner." The guy said.

"We were looking for a place to crash. The roof's broken now and it's been getting rain, so it's full of fruit. We were there about a day and the skin-eaters showed up." The girl explained.

"Killjoys, man. Jackin' it up for the whole world. I thought everybody was an a**hole before this all went down. Now I love people. You know, people who are alive." The guy said.

"No. People are more dangerous than they ever were before. Trust me, I know." Kenny said feeling his eyepatch.

"How'd this happen again?" Carol asked the guy.

"When they were coming in through the door, I tripped crawling out the other side. Pulled the glass out, but my shoulder-is still hurts like a b**ch." He said.

"It's dislocated." Carol said.

"Can you fix it?" The girl asked.

"Here, lay on your back." Carol said removing the things from the table. The guy lied down on the table. Carol started to pull his arm back and the guy was in pain. Rick and Kenny were looking around in the kitchen, watching the whole time. When she popped it back into place, it no longer hurt. Rick and Kenny looked at eachother.

"Is it...?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." The guy laughed. "Thanks." He said to Carol.

"It's gonna be sore for a few days." Carol said.

"After the greenhouse, you came here?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. We thought it was clear. We missed the deadie in the PJs, so we dove into the bathroom." The guy said.

"So how long were you up there till we showed up?" Kenny asked.

"Like, two days." The girl said.

"There was just one. You had guns." Carol said.

"We have about 12 bullets. It usually takes us about five or six to bring one of them down." The girl said.

"You have knives." Carol added.

"To what, stab it in the head?" The guy said.

"Yeah."

"We got seperated from our crew about a week ago. Been trying to play it safe since it's just the two of us."

"I have to with my leg. We were at a refugee center together and there was a fire. People were just trampling over me. Sam saved my life. We didn't know eachother before. It didn't heal right, but it healed. And we found eachother. It was worth it." The girl said.

"Where are you two headed next?" Rick asked.

"We just keep moving. We haven't been waiting for places to go bad. I mean, it's getting a little old." Sam laughed.

"You guys look all right. What's your setup like?" The girl asked.

"The "skin-eaters"? We call them walkers. How many have you killed?" Rick asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

Daryl, Luke and Bob were checking around the garage with their weapons drawn. They went into a room and found a battery. "Here we go." Daryl said taking out his knife and prying it open.

"Hmm, cells look pretty dry. A little distilled water will clear that right up." Bob said.

Michonne and Tyreese were outside clearing the car of all the vines and leaves. Tyreese was still angry. "You should have let him go." Michonne said. That made Tyreese mad.

"The h*ll do you know about it, huh?! You the d**n expert?!" He said angrily, getting in her face.

"I just don't want to see you die. Is that what you're trying to do? Do you even know what you're trying to do?" Michonne asked.

"Look, Ty, we know you're p***ed. And you have every reason to be. But anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed." Michonne said.

"Aren't you still angry about the Governor? What he did?" Tyreese asked.

"If he were here right now, I'd cut him in two. 'Cause that's how it needs to be. But I'm not angry. I _was_."

"Then why are you still going out looking for him?" Tyreese asked.

Michonne just looked away and hesitated. "...I don't know." The two of them just continued cutting the vines.

Inside the garage, Daryl, Luke, and Bob were still looking around. Daryl pointed his flashlight to some gasoline canisters and plastic cups on the floor. "That's puke." Luke said pointing it out.

"Those douchebags in the vines took themselves out, holding hands-kumbaya style." Daryl joked.

"They wanted to go out together same as they lived. That makes them douchebags?" Luke asked.

"It does if they could have gotten out." Daryl answered, still looking around the place.

"Everybody makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall." Bob said.

"Right." Daryl said.

* * *

><p>"We about all we're gonna get here. We should move on." Kenny said gathering the supplies.<p>

"So did we pass the test?" Sam asked.

Rick, Kenny, and Carol looked at eachother. "We're in a prison eight miles north. If you come back with us, we can't guarantee your safety." Rick said.

"There's an illness, a flu. It infected the faster than we could handle. It's bad." Kenny said.

"We lost a lot. Kids, too." Carol added.

"Yours?" The girl asked.

"No, thank God. But one of my girls, she's got it." Carol said.

"I'm sorry."

"She's strong. She'll make it."

"You got fences and walls? We're in." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you need us to do." The girl said.

"For now, sit tight. The three of us will circle back for you before dark." Rick said.

"Or you could help us sweep the rest of this neighborhood." Carol suggested. Rick and Kenny looked at her.

"We can do that. I can check the greenhouse, see if it's clear, bring back more fruit." The girl offered.

"And I can hit some of the houses." Sam also offered.

"Well, it's nice of you to offer, but your shoulder's barely-" Rick said, gesturing to Sam's shoulder.

"As long as I don't put too much wait on this arm, I'm good."

"And I can still move pretty fast." The girl said.

"I just don't think-"

"We won't take any chances. We'll look. And if it's cake, we'll do it. If not, we'll just roll. I mean, you don't look so good yourself, man. Are you a righty or a lefty?" Sam asked. Rick didn't agree.

"We'll cover more ground. The sooner we get back..." Carol said.

"You can't carry us, man. It doesn't work that way." Sam said.

"Please, we want to help." The girl said.

Rick hesitated. He walked over to Kenny, who handed him a revolver and a pistol. Rick gave the guns to them. "You fire a shot, we'll come running. Let's meet back here in two hours." Rick said. He took off his watch and gave it to Sam. "You'll need this." He said. He, Kenny, and Carol walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

The minivan was no longer covered in vines and Daryl was checking the engine. Luke and Bob were hanging nearby smoking along with Daryl. "You never told us about the group you were with before." Daryl said.

"Which one?" Bob asked. Daryl just nodded lightly and continued working. "You know, when you and Luke found me out on that road, I almost kept walking." Bob said.

"Why is that?" Luke asked, taking his cigar out of his mouth.

"'Cause I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing. Like I was supposed to see it happen over and over, like it's some kind of curse. But, when it's just you out there with the quiet...Used to be I'd drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night. Figured the prison, the people, thought it'd be easier." Daryl and Luke were just listening quietly while Daryl fixed the car. "The run to the bigs spot, I did it for me." Bob said.

"You gotta keep busy." Luke said before taking a drink of water.

"No. I did it so I could get me a bottle. Of anything. I picked it up, held it in my hand, but I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole d**n shelf with it. That's what brought on the walkers, and that's what got Zach killed." Bob explained.

"That's bulls**t. Why don't you get in there and try the engine? It's a red and green wire. Go on. It ain't rocket science." Daryl said. Bob sighed and went to get in the car. "Give it some gas." Daryl added.

Bob started the engine and it worked. "Finally." Luke sighed, tossing his cigar on the ground. Daryl whistled for Michonne and Tyreese.

"Sasha and me picked that spot. He took you with us. There ain't no way anybody could've known. You ain't gonna be standing alone, not no more." Daryl said to Bob, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Let's go." He said, gathering their things.

Everyone got in the minivan and they drove off.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kenny, and Carol were searching the house looking for things to use. Rick was in the bathroom looking for medicine. "It's all expired by at least a year." Carol said looking at the medicine in her bag.<p>

"Better to take it. Let Herschel decide what he needs." Rick said.

"Did you think it was right? Letting those kids come back with us?" Kenny asked Carol.

"I think it was the humane thing to do." She answered.

"But did you think it was right?" Kenny asked again.

"Look at us." Carol said looking through a drawer. "Digging through drawers, hoping that...a couple of cough drops and some disinfectant might be the difference between dying and living a couple of more hours. If they're strong enough to help us survive this thing, yeah, I think we made the right call." Carol said getting up.

"And if they're not? Rick asked.

"Let's hope they are." Carol answered.

"Yeah." Rick said softly.

"Rick," Carol sighed walking over to him. "I killed two people and you two haven't said a word about it." She said.

"What do you want us to say?" Rick asked.

"It's not about what you say. It's about facing reality. It always comes for us and over and over again we face it so that we can live." She said.

"So that _we_ can live." Kenny said.

"That's right. That's what it all comes down to, Kenny. Rick, you can be a farmer. You can't _just_ be a farmer." Carol said. She kneeled down to Rick. "You're a good leader. Better than I probably gave you credit for." She said.

"I never murdered two of our own." Rick said.

"Just one." Carol replied.

"And who was that?" Kenny asked.

"He was gonna kill me." Rick answered.

"So were they. They were gonna kill all of us." Carol said.

"You don't know that."

Carol hesitated. "If you thought it would save Judith or Carl, Clem, AJ, or Sarita would you guys have done it then or would you have gone back to your crops and hoped it all be okay?" Carol asked. Neither Rick or Kenny said anything. "You don't have to like what I did. I don't. You just accept it." She said getting up and walking away. Rick and Kenny just looked at eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

The group was walking towards a science building covered in leaves and vines. "Looks like we're getting closer." Daryl said.

"The building we want is just up ahead." Luke said looking at the map. The group entered the building. Daryl went in first aiming his crossbow. Followed by Luke, Tyreese, Michonne, then Bob.

They made it to a science lab(classroom) and started looking around. "Let's make this quick." Daryl said grabbing medicine and such. When they were done, everyone rushed out the room. Michonne stopped to wait for Bob who was still back there getting something. When he was done they followed the others.

Rick, Kenny, and Carol were done searching the house and were leaving through the backyard. "Let's hit the houses across the street." Carol suggested.

"Hold on." Rick said putting down his bags. He kneeled down and started picking apples and tomatoes from the bushes.

"Hey, Carol, how'd you put his shoulder back before? You learn that from Herschel?" Kenny asked.

"Internet. It's easier than telling an ER nurse I'd fallen down the stairs a third time." Carol said.

"I'm sorry." Rick said.

"Don't be. Just fixed what needed fixin'. I actually convinced myself I was happy with him. Which wasn't that hard to do considering my idea of happiness then was just not being alone. Made a decent living. He was charming when he wanted to be, especially those mornings after he'd come home p*ss-drunk and...stupid. I didn't think I could be strong. I didn't know I could." Carol said.

"Why don't you say her name?" Rick asked.

"She's dead, Rick. Sophia. Dead. Somebody else's slideshow." She said.

"I think about Katjaa and Duck everyday. I know Duck would've loved the open-space of the prison for him to run around and play." Kenny said.

Rick got up and went to another bush. Carol held the bag open while Rick put them in the bag. "Some mornings I wake up half-expecting Lori to be there. Reminding me to pick up Carl after school or telling me breakfast is ready. Every Sunday she'd make us these pancakes that were just...godawful." Rick said making Carol and Kenny laugh. "Clumps of flour that weren't mixed in right. Thing was...she knew it was bad." Rick said.

"Why'd she keep at it?" Carol asked, smiling.

"She wanted us to be the kind of family that ate pancakes on Sundays." Rick said getting up.

They continued towards the back of the next house. They stopped when they came across a knocked over basket of apples there was a trail of blood in front of it. "The h*ll...?" Kenny said softly. They followed the trail slowly until they got to the gate. Rick opened it and found the leg of Sam's girlfriend. They looked across the street onto the sidewalk and saw two walkers eating her corpse.

"Holy sh*t." Kenny said.

"We should get back. Sam's probably waiting." Carol said. Rick closed the gate and they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

The group was still checking cabinets in another room. "Anything ending with -cillin or -cin, C-I-N, grab it. We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky but considering the time we lost..." Bob said grabbing medicine and putting them in his bag. Daryl, Luke, and Tyreese came back from getting medicine in another room. "How'd you do?" Bob asked.

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list." Luke said.

"What about y'all?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we got it all." He said.

"Yeah. We're good." Michonne said flashing her light on the cabinets.

"All right, let's roll." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow.

The group proceeded down the hallway. The ceiling tiles were missing with wires hanging down. The walls were messed up with billboards and such torn apart. Daryl led the group cautiously down the hall. They halted when they came across a room. Daryl looked inside and saw walkers. When the walkers spotted him, the group hurried forward with the walkers following them.

The group went into a pitch dark room with the only light source being their flashlights. Bob went to the exit. "Hey! Door's busted." Bob whisper-shouted.

"Oh. Hold up." Daryl said rushing over to the door they came in at. Daryl, Luke, and Tyreese barricaded the door with the cages that were in the room while the walkers tried to get in. Michonne found a stairway they could escape through. "There." She said. The group followed. Out of nowhere, a walker jumped out and attacked Tyreese. He pushed it back and killed it with his hammer. Michonne went to get the chain off the doors when a bunch of walkers started pounding on it.

"How many?" Luke asked.

"Can't tell."

The walkers managed to get into the room on the other side. "We can take 'em." Tyreese said.

"No! They're infected. Same as at the prison. We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick." Bob said aiming his gun.

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Luke asked.

"We don't." Michonne said.

"Well it's gotta change sometime." Daryl said. He broke the chain off the doors and got ready to open it. "Ready?"

Michonne drew her sword and Luke drew his machete. "Do it!" Tyreese said. Daryl let go off the door and quickly got out of the way. The group started killing the walkers as soon as they started coming in. There wern't that many so it was quick. The group ran up the stairs as fast as they could with the walkers after them.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kenny, and Carol were in the house they were in before waiting for Sam. "It's been too long." Kenny said.<p>

"We should give him a couple more." Rick said.

"He might be fine. He really might be." Carol got up. "But it doesn't matter...because he's not here...and we have to go...It was a nice watch." Carol said grabbing her stuff and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

The group was running down the hall with walkers closing in behind them. Bob was putting desks and chairs in front if them to slow them down. Michonne got to the only door down there and it was locked. "This door is locked. We don't have an exit." Michonne said.

"Then we make one" Luke said. Daryl got on top of the ledge.

"Get down!" Tyreese shouted and threw a fire extinguisher at the window, shattering it.

"Jump down to the walkway below." Daryl said pulling Michonne up. The walkers were closing in.

Bob: "They're here!

Daryl: "Let's go! Move, move!"

Michonne jumped onto the walkway. Followed by Tyreese, Luke, then Daryl. When Bob jumped out, he overshot his jump and fell on his stomach. Allowing the walkers below him to grab onto the bag. He was trying to pull the bag free. The rest of the group was trying to pull him up.

"Bob, let it go." Michonne said.

"Just let it go, man. Just let it go." Tyreese said trying to pull him up.

"Let go of the bag, man!" Daryl said. Bob finally managed to pull the bag free. Daryl, out of suspicion, grabbed the bag and looked inside. He found a bottle of drinking alcohol. "You got no meds in your bag? Just this?" Daryl asked angrily. The rest of the group wax just looking at Bob. "You just have just kept walking that day." Daryl said. He was about to throw the bottle when Bob stopped him. "Don't." He said putting his hand on his pistol.

Daryl got in his face. He took Bob's gun out of his holster. He grabbed Bob's shirt. "Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go." Tyreese said. Daryl let go of his shirt but was still staring at him angrily.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Bob said looking at the ground.

Daryl pushed the bottle to Bob's chest. "Take one sip. When those meds get in our people, I will beat your a** into the ground. You hear me?" Daryl said angrily. ㈶4The group was still looking at Bob. Daryl grabbed his stuff and they walked away. Bob just picked up his stuff angrily and followed.

Rick, Kenny, and Carol were at the car loading it up. Carol tried to open the passenger side door, but it was locked. "They might've lived. Karen and David, they might have lived, and now they're dead. That wasn't your decision to make. When Tyreese finds out...he'll kill you. He d*mn near killed me over nothing." Rick said.

"I can handle Tyreese." Carol said.

"When the others find out, they won't want you there." Kenny said.

And if they don't make it back, if everybody dies of this thing and it's just the three of us, with Judith and Carl- with my children...I won't have you there." Kenny said.

"Rick, Kenny, it's me. No one else has to know. Rick, I thought you were done making decisions for everyone." Carol said.

"I'm making this decision for me." Rick said.

"I could have pretended that everything was gonna be fine. But I didn't." Carol said wiping away tears. "I did something. I stepped up. I had to to do something." She added.

"No, you didn't." Kenny said.

"If you think I'm going anywhere without Lizzie and Mica-" Carol was cut-off by Rick.

"If you want them to leave, to go with you? Lizzie's sick. Mica is 10 years old." Rick said.

"She can't." Carol said crying. ㈶6

"We'll keep them safe. You're not that woman who was too scared to be alone. Not anymore. You're gonna start over, find others, people who don't know, and you're gonna survive out here. You will." Rick said.

"Maybe." Carol shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's group<strong>

The group was hanging out by the side of the building. Daryl was sitting in the car by himself. "That's where I was traveling, Highway 100." Tyreese said.

"Then it will take seven hours to get there." Michonne said.

"We're gonna need more gas. But we'll get there." Luke said.

Tyreese went to tell Daryl. "Taking highway 100."

"I heard." Daryl said.

They put some things in the trunk and got in the minivan. Michonne sat in the driver's seat next to Daryl and Luke sat in the seat behind Michonne. "You were right, what you said before. About the trail going cold. I don't need to go out anymore." Michonne said to Daryl.

"Good." Daryl said closing his door. The group drove off.

Rick and Kenny were helping Carol pack her own car. When they were done, Carol showed Rick something. "Ed gave this to me on our first anniversary." She said handing the watch to Rick. He hesitated. "Please." She said. Rick took the watch. "I should have given it away a long time ago." Carol said.

"Be safe out there." Kenny said.

"Tell Clem and the others I said bye and I'll miss them." Carol said.

"Will do." Kenny said.

Carol got into her car and drove off.

**('Serpents in My Mind Starts' starts playing)**

**(shows Daryl's group in their car in silence)**

**(shows Rick and Kenny in their car in silence)**

**(Outro)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long I was stuck on writer's block, but it's finally here! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to Review! :)<strong>

**-twd2010**


	5. Episode 5- Internment

**Episode 5- Internment**

* * *

><p>Rick and Kenny were in the car heading back to the prison. They didn't say a word until Kenny broke the silence. "Rick, do you think it was right to just kick Carol out like that?" He asked.<p>

"We didn't 'kick her out'. It was for her own good. If Tyreese were to find out..." Rick said.

"Yeah, I guess. D***it, I just want this all to be over with, ya know?"

"We'll get through it. We always do." Rick said.

"I hope so." Kenny sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prison<strong>

Herschel, Glenn, Shel, and Sasha were working on a sick patient in his cell. Glenn and Sasha were sick and they did not look good. Herschel was putting a tube in the patient's throat. "Henry, I need you to calm down. We're trying to help." Herschel said as the Henry was gagging and squirming. When Glenn and Sasha started coughing, Herschel told them to drink some tea. "I hate tea. If or when I get sick, I don't know if I'll be able to drink it." Shel said. Herschel, Glenn, and Sasha smiled.

"Some council meeting, huh?" Herschel joked.

"We're 5 members short." Sasha said drinking her tea.

"I think we should make some new rules before they get back. I hereby declare we have spaghetti Tuesdays every Wednesday." Herschel said. They just looked at him. "First we need to find some spaghetti." He said. "You okay to take over?" He asked Sasha. Sasha nodded. "Every five to six seconds, squeeze. You start feeling lightheaded, grab somebody else to take over." Herschel said to Sasha.

"Sasha's sick. How about you let me take over?" Shel asked Herschel.

"We'll take it in shifts. I need you and Glenn's help. You wanna help me go on my rounds?" He asked. Sasha nodded. "Yeah." Glenn said getting up.

"How long will that keep him alive?" Shel asked.

"Just as long as we're willing to do it. As long as it takes." Herschel said. They left the cell.

Herschel, Glenn, and Shel walked down the steps to check on the people below them. "This is only gonna get worse if Luke and Daryl don't get back with those meds soon." Shel said looking at all the sick people coughing and lying in bed.

"Don't say that, Shel. We can hold out. Once Daryl, Luke and the others get back, it'll be okay." Herschel said. They went into a cell to check on someone. They saw that he had blood all over his face and that he was dead. Glenn was about to take out his knife but Herschel stopped him. "No. Not here." He said. Shel brought Herschel the stretcher. "Help me get him on this." He said to Glenn.

"Okay, but in a couple of hours when Henry's dead-"

"Glenn."

"How are we gonna get his body down the stairs, across the cell block, and through those doors without anyone noticing?" Glenn asked.

"If that happens- if- you two are gonna help me." Herschel said.

"What if I'm gone?" Glenn asked.

"Shut up and help me get him on this." Herschel said. Glenn sighed and he and Shel helped get him onto the stretcher and out of his cell. Before they left the cell block, Lizzie stopped them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're taking Mr. Jacobson to a quieter place." Shel said.

Herschel felt Lizzie's forehead. "Go get my copy of 'Tom Sawyer' from my room. I want you to read it by tonight. We all got jobs to do. That one's yours." He said.

"I won't finish it." Lizzie said.

"Why?" Herschel asked.

"It's gonna get too dark." She said.

"Well, give it your best try. And drink some tea." Hershel said. Lizzie left.

Shel was about to stab the dead patient in the head but hesitated. "You haven't had to do this yet, have you?" She asked.

"There was one late last night. Sasha did it. People don't need to see it. I don't want them to." Herschel said. The guy reanimated and tried to get up and bite Shel but Glenn quickly stabbed it in the head.

"Thanks." Shel said.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p>Rick and Kenny were arriving at the gates. Maggie and Bonnie, who were clearing the fence, opened the gates for them. "How is everyone? Is Clem, AJ, and Sarita okay?" Kenny asked getting out the car.<p>

"Carl, Judith, are they okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Where's Carol?" Bonnie asked.

"Glenn, Herschel, Sasha, Shel?" Rick asked again.

"Yeah, it's bad, but they're fighting it. Daryl and Luke aren't back yet." Maggie said. Before Rick could walk away, Maggie stopped him. "Rick, where's Carol?" She asked.

"It was her. She killed Karen and David." Rick said walking back to her. Maggie and Bonnie looked shocked.

"She was trying to stop it from spreading. It sure as h*ll didn't work." Kenny said.

"Tyreese is gonna be back soon, so I didn't think she should be here. And I couldn't have her here." Rick said.

"She has a car, supplies, she'll figure it out." Kenny said.

"I'll tell your dad, but don't tell anyone else yet." Rick said.

"Okay." Maggie said.

"Would you two have brought her back?" Rick asked Maggie and Bonnie.

"Well, considering she killed two of our own, I think I would've too." Bonnie said.

"She said she did it?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you were right to send her away. I don't know if I could have." Maggie said.

"You could have, Maggie. You've done harder things. Don't doubt yourself. We don't get to anymore." Rick said walking away. He got into the car to drive up to the prison.

"Rick, the cluster's getting bigger than the one that took the fence down. We need to do something." Bonnie said.

"We will." Rick said closing his driver-side door.

"Well, I'll see you inside a little later. I have to go check on Clem." Kenny said walking away.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kenny went to the administration building. "Carl. Carl!" Rick was whispering.<p>

"I heard gunshots." Carl said rushing out with his gun. Clementine was behind him. "Are you okay?" Carl asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Rick said. "No one's sick? You haven't had to do anything?"

"I haven't had to use my gun dad." Carl said.

"And Judith?"

"She's with Beth."

"What about AJ?" Kenny asked.

"He's with Sarita." Clementine said.

"Good. We found some food on the run." Kenny said. He and Rick slid them the bag of food.

"There's a bunch of fruit leather in there. Just have everybody brush their teeth after." Rick said.

"Can we come out soon?" Clementine asked.

"Not just yet." Rick said.

"Dad, I was around you when you were in the middle of it. And I was around Patrick. I didn't get it. I can help you." Carl said.

"I was around Patrick too." Clementine said.

"Thanks, but I need you to stay here." Rick said.

"You too, Clem." Kenny said.

"I don't think I would want to go out there anyway." Clementine said.

"I'll stay, but dad, you can't keep me from it." Carl said.

"From what?" Rick asked.

"From what always happens."

"Maybe. But I think it's my job to try." Rick said walking out with Kenny.

* * *

><p>A little later, Herschel and Shel were checking on all the sick people. "Drink the tea I left you. Gonna be back to check on you in an hour." Herschel said to someone as he closed there cell door.<p>

"Looks like it's-" Shel was cut off when a guy came stumbling out of his cell coughing and gurgling with blood coming down his mouth. He fell on the ground and Shel and Herschel rushed to him. People started to come out of their cells. Herschel turned him over to let the blood out. But the patient stopped gurgling and was dead.

Herschel took out his knife to get ready to stab him in the head but stopped. "Everyone, get back in your cells. Go on. Get back in your cells." He said. Sasha brought them the stretcher.

"Let's get him on this." She said. They lifted the guy up and put him on the stretcher.

"Go get some rest." Herschel said to Sasha before wheeling the guy away.

Shel turned to Sasha. "How does it feel?" She asked.

"It feels horrible. The kind of sickness that you don't feel when you have a cold. Or when you have the flu. Are you scared" Sasha asked.

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Scared. You afraid...to get sick?" Sasha asked in between breaths.

"I try not to think about it. I've been lucky so far. But if I got sick, then Becca won't have anyone to turn to." Shel said.

"Then try your best not to get sick. You can't afford it. For your sister's sake." Sasha said, slowly making her way to her cell.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later<strong>

Shel was checking on the people on the top cells and noticed Sasha was lying on the ground. "Herschel!" She called out. Herschel quickly got over to her. "It's Sasha."

"Check her pulse." Herschel said.

"It's good." Shel said.

"Come on Sasha. You know how this works. You know how to fight." Herschel said taking out his 'tools'(I don't know what to call that stuff).

"Just hold on Sasha." Shel said. Meanwhile, the dead girl in the other cell reanimated into a walker.

* * *

><p>Rick, Maggie, Jane, and Mike were outside putting big tree branches against the fence to hold back the walkers. "I just talked to your dad. He looks good, all things considered." Rick said to Maggie.<p>

"If Carl were sick, would you be up there with him?" Jane asked, putting up one of the branches.

"If I thought I could help." answered.

"You think I could help?" Maggie asked.

A walker suddenly grabbed Rick's foot, making him fall to the ground. Maggie rushed over and started hacking the arm with her axe and eventually cut the arm off. "I'm just glad you all are out here with me." Rick said.

"What would you do without us?" Jane joked, helping Rick up.

"Man, I need a new shield." Mike said.

"What's wrong with that one?" Rick asked.

"Rick, it's a trashcan lid." Mike said.

"Yeah. That's true." Rick nodded.

"I think me and Luke could make a real one out of wood and stuff."

"What's wood gonna do? Other than be useless." Jane asked.

"I'm not exactly Captain America. I just need to protect myself from walkers. And this spear is very useful. Glad I decided to make one of these." He said stabbing a walker.

* * *

><p>Herschel, Shel, and Carlos were in Sasha's cell, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly started to open her eyes. "Welcome back." Shel said.<p>

"I passed out?" Sasha asked.

"You were dehydrated. Being a hero takes a lot out of you." Herschel said.

"You should know." Sasha said.

"I advise you drink tea more often then you are. In the condition you're in, you can dehydrate quickly." Carlos said.

"Dr. Carlos? I don't see you outside cell block A much often. I thought you would've stayed in quarantine." Sasha said.

"I'm a doctor. The only doctor that isn't sick. You expect me to just sit and do nothing?" Carlos asked.

"No. I expected you to. That's why I was surprised that I was right." Sasha said. "Herschel, I thought you were an idiot to come in here. I mean, I was sure you were just gonna be a dead foolish man." She said.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment." Herschel smiled.

"I don't know what I'm saying. I must have hit my head. I don't believe in magic or luck. I do the math and I don't gamble. But I don't know if I'll be here if all of you were so d**n stupid." Sasha laughed.

"You know what? I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Herschel smiled.

Herschel, Shel, and Carlos were now checking on the sick people. Herschel was talking to someone and heard Lizzie shout his name. Suddenly, walkers came out of a couple of cells. Shel grabbed her knife and stabbed one of the walkers. One of the walkers tackled Herschel to the floor. "Everyone stay in your cells." Herschel said wrestling the walker.

Carlos ran up to Herschel and grabbed the walker off of him. It tried to bite him, but he kicked it away and shot it in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Rick, Maggie, Jane, and Mike heard the shot. "Go." Rick said.

"The fence is more important. We need to keep it standing." Jane said.

"I got this. You three go." Rick said.

"You can't do this alone." Maggie said.

"I know. Go. " Rick said. Maggie, Jane, and Mike ran towards the prison.

Lizzie was leading the walker that was in Glenn's room away. While she was backing up she tripped and fell on the floor with the walker. Herschel quickly ran up, grabbed the walker and through it over the the balcony onto the gated net. "You okay?" He asked picking her up.

"I called him nice. He didn't scratch Glenn. I thought maybe he listens." She said.

"Lizzie, where is Glenn?"

"In his cell."

Maggie, Jane, and Mike were making their way through the prison to get to the chaos. "What the h*ll is going on?!" Mike yelled. They got to the door of the cell block, but it was locked.

"Dad! Open the door!" Maggie yelled. She tried hitting it with her flashlight but it didn't work. Then she tried hitting the lock with the axe but it got stuck.

"Come on! We'll find another way." Mike said. They ran another direction.

"Caleb. Caleb, we need your gun." Herschel said running up to his cell with Carlos. They got up to his cell and Caleb(Dr. S) was a walker.

"Sh*t." Carlos said. Herschel stabbed it in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

It was night time and Rick and Carl were putting up the branches to stop the walkers. "Think they're okay?" Carl asked.

"If things were going bad, we would've heard more shots. Maggie and the rest gotten us. We have to do this." Rick said.

"Let's do it."

Wyatt came running towards them from the prison. "Things are sturring up in there." He said.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Walkers."

"Let them handle it. We could use some help with this." Rick said.

"Sure." Wyatt said. He, Rick, and Carl started putting up more branches. "Will this hold?" Wyatt asked.

Suddenly, one of the branches a few yards away started cracking and bending, then it snapped. Rick, Carl, and Wyatt quickly ran to the gate and tried to hold the walkers back themselves. The walkers were pushing too hard and snapped the other branch. The walkers pushed them back and poured in. "Run!" Rick yelled. "Wyatt! Get help!" He added.

"On it!" Wyatt said running back towards the prison.

Herschel and Carlos were loading up their guns. "Here, take this." Herschel said, tossing Carlos a rifle. "You're a good shot. I've seen you." He said.

"Let's do this." Carlos said.

Carlos and Herschel started leading walkers away from the survivors and started blasting them. "We need to check on Glenn." Carlos said shooting a walker. They killed the last of the walkers and headed to Glenn.

Glenn was on the floor coughing out blood. "Just hold on Glenn. Hold on." Herschel said turning him over.

"We have something. We still have it." Carlos said.

"I'll get it. Stay here with Glenn." Herschel said going to get the bag for Glenn. He left the cell and saw that the bag that they needed was on the walker he through over the balcony. "Son of a b***h." He said.

Wyatt went to get Kenny then caught up with Maggie, Jane, and Mike. "Hey. Rick needs help at the fence. The walkers got in!" Wyatt said.

"Maggie, go help your dad. I'll go help Rick." Mike said. He, Kenny, and Wyatt ran out to help Rick and Carl.

When they got outside, they saw them gunning down the walkers with assault rifles. They got to them and grabbed some guns and started shooting them down with them. "Back off." Rick said when the walkers got closer. They reloaded and continued gunning down them down.

Herschel was wrestling with the walker wearing the bag, trying to get it off of him. Maggie and Jane ran in and saw him wrestling with it. Maggie aimed her gun. "No! You could hit the bag. We need it for Glenn." Herschel said. Maggie focused her aim and managed to shoot the walker. Herschel took the bag off of the walker.

"Where is he?" Maggie asked.

"He's up here. Cell 100. Carlos is with him." Herschel said.

"Get up there and help your husband." Jane said.

"Thanks for the help." Maggie said running up the stairs.

"Herschel! We need you to hurry!" Carlos said.

Herschel got up there. They turned Glenn on his back and Carlos started putting the tube in his mouth and down his throat. "Come on, son. You know how this works." Herschel said helping with the tubes. Glenn was squirming so Maggie held his arms down. "Just relax." Herschel said. Carlos started squeezing the bag and eventually, the blood from the mouth stopped and Glenn settled down.

"You're going to be okay." Maggie said.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kenny, Carl, Mike, and Wyatt were killing any walkers that were still alive. "D**n. I ain't never thought we could take down that many walkers like that." Kenny said.<p>

"Well we did it." Mike said stabbing a walker with his spear.

They heard a car and saw that Daryl and the others were back. "Dad...everything's gonna be okay." Carl said before running over to open the gates.

The car pulled up and they got out. "Sasha? How's Sasha?" Tyreese asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Rick said.

"Get in there. We got this." Daryl said.

"I was starting to think you all didn't make it." Kenny said shaking Luke's hand.

"What the h*ll happened?" Luke asked.

"A lot." Kenny put simply.

Clementine and Sarah was walking towards them. "Clem. Why are you two out here?" Kenny asked.

"We heard a lot of gunfire and screaming." Clementine said.

"Well it's all over now." Kenny said.

"Luke, you're back!" Clementine hugged Luke.

"Nice to see you, kiddo. I'm glad you two are okay." Luke said.

"Let's head inside." Kenny said. They all went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Rick exited the prison and splashed his face with water in a barrel. Michonne, Jane, and Luke were cleaning up the walker bodies. "Need some help with that?" Rick asked.

"No. Do your thing." Jane said. Rick walked down to the field with Carl.

Daryl, Tyreese, and Nick pulled up in a truck after coming back from somewhere. "How's Glenn doing?" Tyreese asked.

"He made it through the night. We had Carlos check on him a few times but he's breathing on his own now. Maggie and Bob are with him. He seems stable enough for me to get some air." Herschel said.

"Guy's tough as nails." Nick said walking away with Tyreese.

"He's a tough sumb***h." Daryl said.

"He is." Herschel said.

"You're a tough sumb***h."

"I am." Herschel said walking away.

"How about Carol? She up in A block with Lizzy and the rest of the kids?" Daryl asked.

"No. Talk to Rick about her. She's okay, just talk to him." Herschel said. Daryl left.

Michonne and Carlos were getting ready to head out to their garden in the woods. "You heading out?" Herschel asked.

"You want to come?" Michonne asked.

"H*ll yeah." Herschel said getting in with them and they drove off.

While Rick and Carl were at the garden eating peas...

By the forest near the trees...The Governor was watching them.

**(Outro)**

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I wanted to get this to you guys a little faster as a late gift. I hope the whole walker chaos scenes didn't confuse the walker guts out of you guys. I was confused righting it myself because it kept cutting back and forth between different scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of the prison for two episodes. The next one is going to be all based on my ideas so don't expect the Governor or very good dialogue. The next chapter might take a while because I need to take my time when coming up with ideas because it sure is hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Remember to REVIEW and share your thoughts and opinions! :)<strong>

**- twd2010**


	6. The Night Raiders Pt 1

**The Night Raiders Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>It was dark. The empty, lonely soul known as Troy, walked miserably down the empty road. He grew a beard that reached the collar of his shirt and his hair was longer than before. He had a bag slumped over his shoulder and he walked carelessly. He avoided any walkers because he didn't have any fight left in him.<p>

_This is pathetic._

He thought to himself. He shouldn't be out here. He never really knew what it was like to be alone because he was always at the camp with Carver, or Bill which is what he called him. He knew that Bill was going to get killed eventually, but he thought that HE would be able to take over as leader. But now that will never happen because of Rick and the others.

Troy was walking for days. Eventually, he made it back to Howes. He saw that the place was clear of walkers and it was safe to go in. He went in and saw Carver laying there with his face bashed in. "Weakness. Incompetence. Those were the words you used weren't they, huh, Bill?" Troy said to himself. He walked further into the camp and saw the dead bodies of Vince, Tavia, Hank, and Russel. Seeing them dead made Troy angry. HE could've been the one to lead them. HE could've built their community back up from the dirt. But now the chance of that happening is gone.

Troy grabbed any weapons and ammo he could get from there and he left the place and headed into the woods.

After walking for a few hours, he found a place to stay for the night. It was a two story cabin that looked safe to sleep in. Troy opened the door cautiously, aiming his AK around the corners. When he realized the place was clear, he headed up stairs to see if it's safe. He checked every room up there and decided to sleep on the bed in one of the bedrooms.

In the middle of the night, he was woken up by the sound of rummaging and voices. He quickly grabbed his things and rushed to the door. He peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear then moved towards the stairs. He heard more voices and carefully looked downstairs. He could see 6 people looking around the place. "I'm gonna go check upstairs." One of the voices said. Troy quickly went back to the room he was in and closed the door. He waited against the wall by the door to grab whoever comes in. He heard the sound of boots stomping up the stairs and when the door opened, Troy grabbed the guy and put him in a headlock. Troy was shocked when the guy pryed his arms off of his neck and flipped him over onto the floor. The guy pinned Troy to the ground with his foot while aiming his M16 in Troy's face. "Nice try, a**hole." The guy said. He took out a walkie-talkie. "I found somebody on the second floor of the cabin." He said.

_"Ok, I'll let the big guy know."_ A guy on the other end said.

"Get up. Brock's gonna have a word." The guy said aiming at Troy as he got up. Troy gave him an angry look, then was led downstairs.

Troy was taken downstairs. They exited the cabin and Troy faced over 30 people. The leader, Brock, walked slowly over to him. "I found him upstairs in a bedroom. The f***er tried to get the jump on me. But he didn't know who he was messing with. The guy said to Brock.

"Trevor, why don't you continue searching with the rest of them. I'll handle this." Brock said.

"Yes, sir." Trevor said and went back inside.

"Thought you could be sneaky there, didn't ya? You were lucky T didn't shoot you on the spot." Brock said to Troy.

"You can't kill me. I've survived worse." Troy said in Brock's face. The rest of the group just laughed at Troy.

"Listen, fella. You're no different than any other cowering survivors we've found and killed. Or took their stuff and left them a slim chance of survival." Brock said.

Troy was just staring at Brock intensely. He wasn't intimidated by the scary-looking group of men and women. Or the size and look of their leader, Brock.

"We kill the ones we think aren't fit to survive. Or who just isn't good enough to join. But I can tell you're a tough guy. I can tell you've been to h*ll and back." Brock said. "1 against the world. It's pretty impressive. That kind of stuff is what we're looking for to join our group." He added.

"You don't know where I come from or what I've been through." Troy said.

"I know that you're a tough guy. I can sense it in you." Brock assured.

"You expect me to join you just because you gave me a little compliment?" Troy asked, staring at Brock intensely.

"Yes. That's exactly what I expect." Brock said, staring back at Troy.

They both exchanged threatening, intense stares for a few seconds and Brock won with the scarier look. Looking away, Troy thought about his wish of becoming the leader of a group. The opportunity is standing right in front of him!

"Fine. I'll join your group." Troy said.

"Brock." Brock said holding out his hand.

"Troy." Troy said shaking his hand.

"Welcome to The Night Raiders, Troy."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The group of now 37 people was walking along the trail. Troy was walking with Brock. "So why do you call yourselves 'The Night Raiders'?" Troy asked.

"We're nocturnal as I like to say. We usually only go on runs and raid places during the night. We try to get some sleep during the day. We'll do that as soon as we find a place to set up camp." Brock said.

"Wouldn't it be hard to see? I mean I would want to go when I could see if walkers were about to eat my face." Troy said.

"Maybe. But that's why we carry flashlights and guns with flashlights on them. During the night time, people usually don't go out on runs. They're usually asleep. So that's our chance to avoid running into people or take their stuff while they're asleep. That's the genius behind it." Brock explained.

"Do y'all come across people often?" Troy asked.

"Not very often anymore. We mostly did during the first few months of all this s**t." Brock answered. "So, where were you before you met up with us?" He asked.

"I was in a big group. But it was much bigger than this. We had a camp. A Howes store." Troy said.

"So what happened? They all went down?" Brock asked.

"(sigh)Yeah. We were in a pretty tough situation. We had one group of turds that we needed to keep prisoners. We had another group come out of nowhere and now they're all buddy-buddy with eachother. This a**hole called The Governor was our biggest problem. He had a large group like us. But he had a town with a lot of people living there. He led a very tight military-like army. H*ll, they took out our whole group down to the last seven of us. Our leader, Bill, yeah he was a pretty strict guy. Smart as s**t. The group that ran off with our prisoners came back and started killing all of us. I wasn't goin' down so I just bailed. Was on my own for quite while. Returned to see Bill on the floor with his face smashed in. Bill was a real smug sumb***h. He had a code to follow and a grudge to settle. But in the end, he wasn't s**t."

"Fascinating story." Brock said.

"I've been meaning to get some revenge from that group that killed the last of us." Troy said.

"Than you shall get it. Eventually." Brock said.

The group found a spot to set up camp. "I'll start a fire." Trevor said.

"We need some protection, don't we?" Troy asked.

"We take shifts. You'll take the first one." Trevor said.

"Great." Troy said sarcastically to himself.

"Everybody limit your use of water. We're running a little low." Brock said to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

The group was all rested and were ready to head out. They decided to go to sleep when it gets dark. "Dad, we're ready to move." LeRoy said to Brock.

"Okay, let's move, everybody!" Brock shouted for everyone to hear. Everybody started walking down the road.

"Dad, me and Trevor took a small group out yesterday. We found this garage with a lot of stuff inside. We didn't raid the place because the place is completely full of walkers." LeRoy said while they were walking.

"Can we handle that?" Troy asked.

"Of course we can. There's never been any amount of walkers we can't handle." Brock said.

When they reached that garage, the group got ready to go in. "The place isn't big enough for all of us to fit. We'll have to lure the walkers out and kill them before we could go in." Brock said to everyone.

"Use melee weapons and for Christ's sake, don't die." Trevor said drawing his metal pipe.

Two guys ran up to the garage door. The walkers were banging on them from the inside. They lifted open the garage door and quickly backed up. The walkers poured out and the group started taking out walkers. LeRoy drew his sword and started stabbing walkers and cutting off their heads. Brock's daughter, Amanda, was one of their best fighters. She kept taking out two or three walkers at a time with her sword. She would low sweep a walker with her leg and stab them when they were down. Troy took out his crossbow and shot an arrow at a walker's head, pinning it to the garage's wall. Trevor was grabbed by a walker and Troy stabbed it in the head with his knife. "Thanks." Trevor said. When Brock was grabbed by a walker from behind, Troy thought he was done for, but Brock grabbed the walker by the head from behind and picked the walker up over his head and slammed it on the ground. He then pinned it to the floor, took out his sword, and sliced the walker's head off.

Brock's other son, Leo, was no more than a cowering joke. He just stood to the side avoiding the fight and any walkers that came near him. Two walkers got the jump on one of the soldiers and Leo just stood there watching. "What the h*ll are you doing?! Take them out, boy!" Trevor yelled stabbing a walker with his metal pipe. Leo just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and drew his machete. He was about to kill the walkers but hesitated. His hesitation allowed the walkers to tear into the guy's skin. Leo was just watching them eat him and was too scared to do anything. Troy saw what happened and thought to himself that that guy would be a liability.

When the group finished killing the walkers, Brock stormed over to Leo about what happened. LeRoy, Amanda, Trevor, and Troy were watching nearby. "Leo! What the h*ll happened?!" Brock said angrily.

"I...I...I don't know, dad. I just froze up." Leo said nervously.

"What have a told you? You need to grow up and stop acting like a child, son!" Brock said. Leo was just looking at the ground. "Your incompetence caused the life of one of our own! You think about that the next time you're asked to save a life." He said. Leo just walked away with Troy watching him closely. "Everybody, see what you can find." Brock said to everyone. The rest of the group went into the garage to find anything they can use while Troy, Brock, LeRoy, Trevor, Amanda, Leo, and some other group members stayed outside.

* * *

><p>When the place was cleared out, the group decided to stay there for the day. Trevor started cooking some squirrels they caught. "Just wait and see. My squirrels'll be the best things y'all ever tasted. Just watch." Trevor said lighting a fire.<p>

Troy decided to go talk to LeRoy about his brother, Leo. "LeRoy. Come on, I need to talk to ya." Troy said patting LeRoy's shoulder.

"What is it?" LeRoy asked.

"It's about your brother." Troy said.

LeRoy's expression turned to concern. "What about him?" He asked.

"You know the boy's never gonna be able to defend himself, right. Never be able to kill a simple walker. He's gonna end up getting himself or someone else killed." Troy said.

"Me and Amanda try our hardest to keep him safe. We try our best to make sure he knows the reality of the world the way it is now." LeRoy said.

"But look at the boy now. He just got someone killed because he didn't want to kill two walkers. He's more of a liability than anything." Troy said.

This made LeRoy really concerned.

"What are you saying?" He asked suspiciously.

"He needs to be gotten rid of if we want everyone to be safe." Troy said firmly.

"Are you f***ing crazy?! We're not getting rid of Leo." LeRoy said angrily.

"Weakness puts us all at risk! The boy's too weak!" Troy said.

LeRoy drew his sword. "You won't touch my little brother! If you lay one hand on him, I'll f***ing kill you." LeRoy said, holding the sword to Troy's face.

"Whatever. But don't say I didn't warn you. Don't get comfortable a**hole." Troy said walking away. The words and motivation of Carver seems to be going to his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time after midnight.<strong>

Troy was up at night talking to Amanda about her dad and brothers. Trevor and some others were up keeping watch. "Our dad could've been nice to us, but he always pushed us to be our best. The way he did it was always abusive since he drank a lot. Once this apocalypse jumped off, he really lost it. It might not seem like he's that bad of a guy, but he is and can be if you step one foot out of line." Amanda said.

"Then why hasn't he killed your brother, Leo yet? Don't you think that would've happened by now?" Troy asked.

"He almost has. Plenty of times. I don't know what's keeping him. At least that allows me and my brother to protect him more. LeRoy and I love our brother so much and we'll do anything to protect him." She said.

"I see." Troy said looking around.

"When this all started, I thought it was bulls**t. That was until my boyfriend was eaten by walkers when he went outside to take out the trash. I called my dad and and my brothers and told them to meet me at my house as fast as they could. When they got there, we went to this shelter in Atlanta and it was packed. The walkers eventually got in but we were lucky to escape. We were traveling for a few months until we started finding people to join us. My little brother grew terrified of this new world. We couldn't shield him from it so we just protected him as best we could." Amanda explained.

"D**n." Troy put simply.

"Makes me wonder how anyone like Leo is still alive. I guess if there is people like him, they get a lot of protection from someone who loves them. But as always, things won't go well and they'll both end up dead because too much time was pit into protecting that one person. That cowardly person would get their protector killed. That's why I love being in a big group like this. " She said.

"You got that right." Troy said.

Anyway, get some sleep. You'll need it." Amanda said, getting up to go sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Everybody was up eating breakfast. Troy was eating with Brock and Amanda. "Troy. I'm gonna need you to do me a favor." Brock said.

"What favor?"

"I need you to take Leo out hunting. Show him how to catch his own food." Brock said.

Troy was surprised to hear this.

"S**t. Well, if the boy's teachable, I guess I could give it a try." Troy said grabbing his crossbow.

"Good. Get back here in a couple of hours." Brock said.

Troy took Leo out. They were walking through the woods looking for food to kill. "It must feel awkward being the new guy and all." Leo said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm doing just fine." Troy said aiming his crossbow, looking for a squirrel or something.

"Let me hear your opinion on something. Do you think that the whole world is gone like some say? Is there really nowhere for us to go where we'll truely be safe?" Leo asked.

"Even if the whole world wasn't like this. How the f**k do you expect to get over there? On a boat? Please. Like there's any boats we can use nonetheless get to a whole other continent." Troy said.

"True that." Leo said.

Troy spotted a few squirrels and got ready to shoot one of them. "You should let me do it. I mean you are supposed to be showing me how to hunt" Leo said.

Troy sighed and handed Leo his crossbow. "Don't go f***in' up now. Aim down the sights of the crossbow and take the shot." Leo aimed the crossbow at one of the squirrels. He shot an arrow but missed.

"Better luck next time I guess." Leo said.

"Leo, we can't keep feeding you like a f***in' baby. You need to learn how to catch and eat your own food." Troy said.

"Fine. I'll try to do better this time." Leo said.

Suddenly a walker came from behind Troy and knocked him to the ground. "Godd**n it, Leo! Help me!" Troy said trying to push the walker off.

"I can't! I don't even know how to shoot the crossbow correctly!" Leo said nervously.

Troy managed to grab his knife and stab the walker up through the chin. He got up and gave Leo an angry look. "Uhh. Sorry, Troy. But, hey, you didn't get your face chewed off." Leo said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Erggh! Get the f**k back to camp right f***in' now! Think I'm f***in' around?! Shouldn't have to baby sit your a**." Troy said snatching back his crossbow. Leo ran back to camp.

Troy thought to himself that Leo really had to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter came sooner than I thought it would. Sorry it was short but I hope you guys enjoyed this first part of this two part story arc for Troy. I hope you like the new group too. Also, I might post a character profile next for the new characters. I hope you guys enjoyed and please remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**-twd2010 **


	7. The Night Raiders Pt 2

**The Night Raiders Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>It was later that day, and Troy was thinking deeply about how Leo is a liability to the group. How was he gonna get Leo out of the picture?<p>

When he figured out what he was going to do, he went to Leo while everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. "Leo. Get up. Let's take another stab at the hunting lessons." Troy said.

"Okay. I won't mess up this time." Leo said getting up.

"Good. You better not. This is the last time." Troy said.

Troy and Leo were about to head out and was stopped by LeRoy. "Where are you two headed?" He asked.

"I'm just taking the kid out for a little hunting lessons. There's nothing to worry about." Troy said.

"When the h*ll did you start giving him hunting lessons?" LeRoy asked.

"Just this morning. Dad told him to take me out hunting." Leo said.

"I'll bring him back in no time." Troy said.

"Okay. Leo, make sure you listen to what Troy says." LeRoy said, feeling a little suspicious.

While walking in the woods, Troy was thinking that since they were alone, this was the time to take Leo out. "Hey, Leo." Troy said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What is-" Leo turned around, but before he could say anything, Troy butted him in the head with his AK. Leo fell to the ground in pain. "Tr-Troy. What are you doing?!" Leo asked, holding his head. Troy kicked Leo in the stomach, causing him to roll down a small hill. Then, he started beating Leo's face in with the butt of his AK. He then started cutting open Leo's stomach to make it look like walkers ate him. "Weakness. Incompetence. It puts all at risk." He said after he was done. He couldn't just go back to camp covered in blood. So he went down to the creak and washed his clothes off. Troy thought to himself that he would need to lie in order to save himself. So, he waited a few hours, then ran back to the camp.

"Help! Help! Someone!" Troy was yelling, running towards the camp.

"What?! What is it?!" Amanda asked, running over with a few group members.

"Amanda, I don't know how to tell you this. But...Leo's dead." Troy said.

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wh-What? No. No!" Amanda started yelling and crying at the same time.

Brock and LeRoy ran over to them, along with the whole group. "Amanda, what is it?!" LeRoy asked.

"Roy, Leo's dead! Our baby brother's gone!" Amanda cried, hugging LeRoy tightly.

"What? Leo. Oh my god." He said hugging her back tightly.

Brock was pacing back and forth. "What happened. What the f**k happened?!" Brock

asked finally.

"Walkers. I was showing him a few techniques about hunting when they came out of nowhere. Sorry to bring you this bad news." Troy said.

"We had one job to do, LeRoy. One job. How could we let him slip away like that?!" Amanda cried in LeRoy's arms.

"I know, Mandy. I know. We promised we would protect him. We did our best for as long as we could." LeRoy said crying.

"This is bulls**t. Though he didn't have a chance, he was still a good kid." Trevor said.

"And he was still my son. Amanda. LeRoy. I'm sorry about your brother. I wish I could've showed that I actually cared more than I did before. We'll bury him here." Brock said and walked away, back to his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The group was at the spot Leo died at for his burial and funeral. After the funeral was over, Troy called for a meeting to 'honor' Leo. "Now, I know I haven't been with y'all long. I know I barely know you. But what I do know is that Leo was a great kid. No, Leo didn't have the skills like the rest of us do. But he had the skill to be the bright side of the group. But we still have one problem...Leo was murdered." Troy said.

The group was shocked and some gasped in surprised.

"When we came down here yesterday to retrieve Leo's body, his face was smashed in like someone beat him to death." Troy said.

"Who the h*ll would want to kill Leo?!" Trevor asked.

"I know who. Our very own leader, Brock. Leo's own father." Troy said, pointing to him.

The group was surprised to hear that They all turned to Brock. Some with angry expressions.

"Wh-What? Dad? Did you, really?" Amanda asked.

"What the f**k?! I did not! Why the h*ll would you think I murdered my own son?!" Brock asked.

"Because you always said that Leo was weak. And that he wasn't fit for this world." Troy said.

"How the h*ll do you know?!" Brock asked.

"Amanda told me a little story one night." Troy said.

"That doesn't mean I murdered my own son!" Brock said. "Amanda. LeRoy. You know I didn't do it, right? You know I would never do that to Leo." He said to them both. Amanda just looked away and LeRoy didn't say anything.

"Dad..." Was all Amanda could say.

"We have all the proof we need. Brock is a murderer. He isn't fit to be leader." Troy said to the group. 4 guys came up behind Brock and grabbed him by the arms.

"You can't do this to your leader! I didn't do anything! He's lying! He's a lier!" Brick yelled being pulled away.

"Tie him up. We have a few zip-ties back at camp. Make sure you put them on tight." Trevor said following them back to camp.

"Troy, do you really think it was my dad?" Amanda asked, feeling betrayed.

"Yes, I do. I don't know who else could've done it." Troy said.

LeRoy was just looking at Troy suspiciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Brock was tied up on the ground. He was being guarded by two group members. LeRoy was in his tent, thinking about the whole thing. He remembered what Troy said to him before. He remembered that he and Troy had that argument about Leo. Troy wanted to get rid of Leo. And he knew d**n well who really killed Leo.

Later on, the group was getting ready to go to sleep. Brock had to be tied to a tree while he slept. Before Troy went to sleep, he went out to take a little walk in the woods. This gave LeRoy the chance to free Brock while everyone is asleep and Troy taking a walk. He went over to Brock and woke him up. "What is it, LeRoy? Hear to tell me off?" Brock asked.

"No, dad. I'm here to get you out." LeRoy said.

"Get me out? Why?" Brock asked.

"I know who really killed Leo. It was Troy." He said.

"F***ing Troy. That piece of s**t framed me." Brock said.

"I don't know how I didn't know this sooner. I guess my mind was too focused on the fact that my baby brother was dead." LeRoy said. After he untied Brock, they snuck off into the woods after Troy.

* * *

><p>It was dark and windy. Troy didn't know that Brock and LeRoy were following him. When he heard a sound, he turned to it aiming his AK. When he saw that it was nothing, he kept walking. Brock and LeRoy followed him for a long time. Deep into the woods. Before any of them could do anything, dozens of walkers came from all around them. "S**t, we're surrounded." LeRoy said and drew his sword. Brock drew his sword as well.<p>

"Godd**n it!" Troy said and started firing his AK at the walkers.

This gave LeRoy the opportunity to take Troy out. But before he could do anything, he was grabbed by a walker and was knocked to the ground. "LeRoy. You came down here to kill me, huh?" Troy said aiming his gun at LeRoy, but before he could shoot, he was tackled by Brock. Who then started repeatedly punching him in the face. LeRoy managed to kill the walker that was on top of him and started cutting down walkers with his machete. Troy was still wrestling with Brock. "You think you can just frame me and get away with it? Well it doesn't work that way." Brock said, trying to stab Troy. Troy managed to kick Brock off of him. The walkers grabbed grabbed him and devoured him to peices. Troy started shooting down walkers while looking around for LeRoy but he was nowhere to be found. The only thing left was his jacket.

Amanda and the rest of the group came running towards their direction. When they got there, the group started killing all the walkers. "What happened?! What the f**k happened?!" Amanda asked. She saw Brock torn apart and was shocked. "Oh my God. I heard shots. What happened? Where's LeRoy?!" She asked.

"His jacket was all that was left of him. He didn't survived. I'm sorry, Amanda." Troy said.

"Oh my God. Leo. Then LeRoy?" Amanda said, starting to cry again.

"Troy, you're gonna have to explain this." Trevor said.

"Brock escaped. He followed me and LeRoy into the woods and tried to kill us. The walkers got him before he could. I tried to save LeRoy, Amanda. But it was too late." Troy said.

Brock's body was slowly starting to reanimate. His fingers started twitching and he started opening his eyes. The reanimated Brock slowly got up and started to walk towards the group. Troy sighed, walked up, took out his pistol, and shot him in the head. The sound of Amanda's crying and the sound of the wind and leaves were the only sounds being made. The rest of the group just stood somberly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was really short. Don't expect these to be really long. Also, I've decided not to do a character profile since they were just going to die anyway. Please remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**-twd2010**


	8. The Night Raiders Pt 3

**The Night Raiders Pt. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later...<strong>

It's been 3 weeks since the death of Brock, Leo, and supposedly LeRoy. The group is running low on food and ammunition and things aren't looking good. "How we looking?" Trevor asked, walking up to Troy.

"Not good. We're running low on food and ammo." Troy said.

"S**t. The group's getting angry. We need to do something, and fast."

"We need to find a place to stay, Trevor. We've been out here in the woods for too long. We have to find us a place where we can bunker down." Troy said.

"S**t, okay then. What's your plan?" Trevor asked.

"I don't f***in' know. Let me think about it. I'll get back to ya when I figured something out." Troy said.

Later, Troy went to Amanda's tent to talk. She was still grieving the loss of her family. "Amanda." Troy said.

"Please. I just want to be alone right now." Amanda said.

"Look, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when the people I cared about were killed. But when I found Bill at that Howes, everything changed." Troy said.

"Thank you for your understanding. But I still feel like being alone right now." Amanda said.

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything." Troy said and left the tent.

"Hey, Troy." One of the group members said, walking over to him. "We have a few people who can't take this s**t anymore. I think they're preparing to rebel against Amanda." He said.

"Man, Amanda's the leader. But she isn't in the condition to lead right now. Tell them to hold out a little longer. We'll figure something out." Troy said.

"I'll try. But they ain't taking s**t lightly." The guy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time after midnight...<strong>

Troy decided to take a walk on the highway while everyone was asleep. He took his AK, machete, and flashlight with him. He walked down the empty road for almost a mile. While walking, he came across a sign that said 'National Guardsman Station (4 miles)'. When he saw the sign, a big smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Troy approached Trevor the next morning about the National Guardsman Station. "Looks like we finally caught us a break." Troy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Trevor asked.

"I went out for a walk last night. I found a sign. There's a National Guard Station about 5 miles up the road. If it's safe, it could be a place for us to stay." Troy said.

"It better be safe. I'm getting really f***ing tired of being out here." Trevor said. "I'll let the group know." He said.

Trevor got the group ready and they were ready to head out. Troy went to Amanda's tent. "Amanda, let's go. We think we found a place for us to stay. The group's ready to head out." Troy said.

"You _think_ you found a place to stay. No thank you." Amanda said.

"Aren't you tired of just being out here. You've been on the d**n road since this all started. It's time you knew what it feels like to have shelter. To have a roof over your head. Trust me, I know. It feels nice." Troy said.

"(sigh)Okay, Troy. Looks like you talked me into it. But I don't know what I will do if this place isn't safe to live at." Amanda said getting up. "Alright, people! Let's move!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>The group was walking to the station for hours. When they finally got there, they saw all of the military trucks on the inside of the fences. "Holy s**t." Trevor said. "Looks like we have ourselves some transportation."<p>

"We still need to check on the inside." Troy said.

"You're right. Let's go. Turn your flashlights on. It's gonna be dark." Amanda said.

The group cautiously approached the building and got to the side entrance. Trevor and Troy stood on opposite ends of the door. Troy quickly opened the door and they went in first, aiming their guns around every corner. The rest of the groups followed in, also aiming their guns.

Troy hand-signaled them to stop when they came across a slightly opened door in front of them. He, Trevor, and Amanda cautiously opened the door. There was no walkers, but a whole vault with shelves filled with different kinds of guns and ammo. "D**n. We're set for a long time." Trevor said.

They proceeded down the hall. They got to the staircase and cautiously made their way down. The eventually got to the storage room. It was full of all different kinds of food and drinks. The group found a goldmine!

"This s**t is unbelievable. We found a goldmine people!" Trevor said to the group. The group cheered in excitement.

While the group sat around eating lunch and hanging out, Troy, Trevor, and a few others went around to check the rest of the station. They got to the generator room to see if they work. Trevor tried turning them on but they didn't work.

"S**t. They don't work." He said.

"They need gas. There's tons of it right here." One of the guys said. "Whoever was last here just left these sitting here." He said, handing Trevor a gas canister.

Trevor filled the generators with gas and flipped the switch. All of the lights in the room and all around the place lit up. "Would you look at that." Troy said.

_"Troy, we need you at the back lot of the station. Where all the army trucks are."_ Amanda said on the walkie-talkie.

"Alright were on our way." Troy said. "They need us at the back lot. Come on." He said to Trevor and the rest.

When they got to the back lot, the group was waiting for them. "Troy. I've been talking to a few group members and we've came to a conclusion about something." Amanda said.

"A conclusion about what?" Troy asked.

"You found this place, Troy. You led us to this paradise of a place. You're the reason why we have a lot of food, electricity, and a roof over our head. And you know I'm not fit to be leader after what happened with my family. So we've decided that you should be leader of The Night Raiders." Amanda said.

Troy was surprised and thrilled at the same time. He can finally be leader of a group! That's what he wanted for the longest. Troy climbed on top of one of the army trucks. "I've been with you guys for about a month now. I've seen what kind of group this is. The exact kind of group that I would want to lead. Now, I've ran with a tough bunch of people. So I know that as leader, I'll be the best you could get. So, yeah..." Troy raised his machete in the air. "...I'll be your f***in' leader."

"YEAH!" The group cheered excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be the shortest chapter of anything, that I've ever written. But that's besides the point, we have one more part that will be titled 'The Night Raiders'. Then we'll have Dead Weight. I hope you guys liked that the group found a nice place to stay and that Troy is now leader. Remember to REVIEW and share your opinions and comments.<strong>

**-twd2010**


	9. The Night Raiders Pt 4

**The Night Raiders Pt. 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. We only have this part and Dead Weight left. Then we're back with our prison group for the epic mid-season finale, Too Far Gone! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been 4 months since Troy found a safe place for The Night Raiders to live. The group is dealing with Troy being the leader really well. The National Guard Station that they live in has gotten more secure and more like home. They've made a garden to get fresh food, they still didn't run out of the food that was already there, they have electricity powered by the generators, and scouts go out to look out for any danger and any other group that's out there. But The Night Raiders still have that villainy type feel and look after Brock was , and Troy took over with the wisdom of Carver.<p>

Troy was sitting down watching the security cameras in the main office. Amanda came in to tell him something. "Troy. Jeff went out scouting. He's back on the left side of the fences." She said.

"Okay. Thanks for tellin' me." Troy said, grabbing his walkie-talkie.

"No problem." She said.

"Trevor, send someone out to let the scout in." Troy said.

_"Roger that."_

A few minutes later, Troy and a few others came to Troy's office with the scout, Jeff. "Troy, Jeff here says he spotted a few survivors on the road. The idiot didn't even think to take their stuff." Trevor said. Troy got up from his desk.

"Jeff, my friend. What is one of my rules?" Troy asked.

"Uh-uh. If...you see any other survivors...to kill them and take their stuff." Jeff said.

"Right. And there were only three people, correct Trevor?" Troy asked. Troy nodded. "So tell me this, Jeff, why the f**k didn't you do what you were supposed to?" Troy asked harshly.

"I-I couldn't. There was a child, sir." Jeff said.

Troy drew his pistol and shot Jeff in the leg. Jeff shrieked and fell in pain. "Weakness. Incompetence. It puts us all at risk! What if those people were dangerous?! What if we needed those supplies?!" Troy yelled at Jeff who was on the floor in pain. "Lock him up in the basement. You can clean his wound down there. And tighty my s**t up. Trevor, you come with me. We'll take out a group and find those scum buddy here let get away!" Troy said walking out of the office. Trevor went with him.

* * *

><p>A little later, Troy, Trevor, and 4 other Raiders went out looking for those 3 survivors. They were quickly, but quietly making their way through the forest while watching the road. After searching for a while, they finally spotted them. There was a man with redorange hair, a lady, and an African-American kid. "Alright, let's surround them." Troy said gripping his AK. Aiming their guns, all 6 of them surrounded the 3 survivors. "What do you want? We don't want any trouble." The man said, putting up his hands. The lady and the little boy did also.

"There'll be trouble if you don't do what we tell you." One of the Raiders said.

"Put any supplies you have on the ground. And I mean ALL of it. If we frisk you and you still have something, you'll die." Troy said aiming his AK. They did what he said.

"Yeah. Would you look at that. They have plenty of s**t we can use." Trevor said.

Trevor and two other Raiders frisked the three of them. "Tie their hands with these ropes and line 'em up." Troy said. Trevor and two others tied them up while Troy and the remaining two kept their guns up. Trevor tied blindfolds around each of them and lined them up on their knees.

"Please, sir. Just let us go. You got what you wanted." The man said.

"That's not how it works." Troy said.

"Please. We have a child with us." The lady said. The kid was starting to cry and was scared.

"We don't do things that way. In this world now, you have no choice but to kill to survive. And we can't have you out here with our home not far from here." Troy said. All 6 of them aimed their guns at the survivors.

"Sir. Please. We-" Before the guy could finish, all 3 of them were machine gunned down with hundreds of bullets by Troy and the other five. They all fell to the ground dead, in their own blood.

"D**n." Trevor said.

"Let's get back." Troy said. The 6 of them started walking back to the station. In the forest behind the bushes, someone was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

The next morning, Trevor came to Troy at his office. "Troy, come quick! We got a situation outside!" Trevor said, running in.

"What kind of situation?" Troy asked urgently.

"We have a group of guys threatening the front patrol." He said.

"Okay, go take care of it. I'll be on my way. Amanda, tell everyone to prep for battle in case these guys want a fight." Troy said, grabbing his AK.

"I'm on it!" She said. She turned on the intercom. "Night Raiders. Prepare for a possible battle." She said over the intercom.

Troy got outside and saw Trevor and 6 Night Raiders aiming their guns at an African-American man and 5 others. He recognized the African-American as Shumpert, from Woodbury. This must mean trouble. "Hey! Hey! Back the f**k up!" Trevor yelled at them.

"I want to talk to your leader." Shumpert said.

"Hey, motherf***er! I'm right here." Troy yelled. Before they could turn around l, Troy shoots one of Shumpert's guys in the head. They reacted by shooting back. This erupted into a full-scale shootout. Troy fired his AK at Shumpert, but he got behind cover. One of Shumpert's men tried to charge Trevor but he grabbed his hand and shot him up through the chin.

Amanda and backup group members came running out with miniguns **(Yes miniguns!)**. The two with miniguns shouted for Troy and the others to get down and they machined gunned Shumpert and his entire crew down and even blew up their truck. When it was over, they all got back up. "Well, we won." Trevor said.

"How many did we lose?!" Troy asked.

"We have 6 men down, sir!" One of the Night Raiders shouted.

"S**t." Troy said.

"Who the h*ll were they, anyway?" Amanda asked.

"I recognized their leader. He was one of The Governor's henchmen. I don't know if this could mean he's around." Troy said.

"Didn't you say The Governor had a large group? Even bigger than ours?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know if they're still with him. If so, we need to be careful."

"I'll send a few members out to look for their camp." Trevor said.

"Good. Let's get inside everyone. Walkers should be showing up soon and I don't want them to see us and start piling up on the fences." Troy said. Everyone went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later...<strong>

Troy went down to the cafeteria in the morning to

eat breakfast. The cafeteria was full with a lot of group members. "Morning, Troy." Amanda said as he sat down with her and Trevor.

"Good morning. How are things going this morning?" Troy asked.

"Really good. I'm just glad we have electricity. It's f***in' weird watching movies and using computers in all this." Trevor said.

"Any news on those a**holes' camp?" Troy asked.

"Not yet. We sent out another group last night but they aren't back yet." Amanda said.

"Wants we find them. We'll take almost the whole group and leave a few here to watch over the station. We'll use the army trucks to speed things up." Troy said.

"Won't the trucks make too much noise?" Trevor asked.

"We'll stop wants we're almost their and walk the rest of the way. Now, we don't know how many there are or what kind of weapons they have so we'll have to be cautious." Troy said.

"I'll let the others know." Amanda said.

Later, the group that was looking for Shumpert's camp came back. They went to report to Troy in his office. "Sir, we think we've found the camp. We only saw about ten people with guns. The rest seemed like civilians." One of them said.

"Finally. Go load up the army trucks. I'll get everyone else ready." Troy said. He went to the intercom. "Amanda and Trevor, report to my office." He said.

Troy and Amanda got to his office. "We ready?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. It seems like a pretty small group. About ten people with guns. We can handle ten." Troy said.

"Okay. We'll get everyone ready." Amanda said.

Troy came out to the back lot and the group was loading up 3 trucks. "Okay, everyone. You know the plan. We'll drive until we're close to the camp,then we'll continue on foot. Once we get there, I want NO survivors!" Troy shouted. Everyone got in the trucks and drove to the gates. 2 group members that were staying behind opened the gates and they drove off.

* * *

><p>The trucks stopped when one of the scouts said that they were almost there. Troy stood on top of one of the army trucks. "Remember! They killed 6 of our group members! Now are you just goin to sit there and not do a d**n thing about it?!" Troy shouted.<p>

"No!" The group shouted.

"Do you want to take from them what they took from us?!" Troy shouted.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"That's what I like to here! Let's move!" Troy said.

The group cautiously moved deep into the forest with their guns raised. After a while of walking, Troy halted them when he spotted a few guys. "We have a few guards up ahead." Troy said, looking through his M4 scope.

"I'll take 'em out with the silenced 50 cal." Trevor said. He aimed the sniper rifle and quickly took both guards out.

The group moved in closer. "We're clear. Keep moving." Troy said. The group moved quickly towards the camp. "There's a bunch of civilians over there." Trevor said.

"I got an idea. Let's take the civilians hostage. The armed ones will have no choice but to cooperate." Troy said

"Sounds good." Amanda said.

Catching the camp by surprise, the Night Raiders ran out from the forest and into the clearing and surrounded all the civilians in the camp who were eating lunch around the center. They were aiming their guns at them. Night Raiders were ordering them to get on the floor. The rest of the armed guards came running over, aiming their guns. "We wish to speak to your leader." Troy said as he, Trevor, and Amanda aimed their guns back at them. Their leader came running over with his gun raised. "What the h*ll do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. Troy quickly started to recognize their leader. It was Martinez! The Governor's second in command! And if he's here then...oh no!

"What the h*ll do you want?!" Martinez asked, aiming his SMG at Troy.

"You're people killed 6 of our men." Troy said, aiming his M4 at Martinez.

"You killed my entire scout crew." Martinez said.

"I should kill you right now. Don't think I don't remember what happened." Troy said.

"So it's you. Carver's little redneck. We destroyed you once and we'll do it again."

"Don't count on it." Troy said. "Where's the Governor? Was he too weak to survive out here? Outside his walls." Troy asked.

"He ain't here." Martinez said. "But that's in the past. Tell your crew to put their guns down. And to let my people go."

"That's not going to happen." Troy said.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by screams and the sounds of of someone fighting off walkers. Putting aside their dislike of eachother, Troy, Martinez, Amanda, and Trevor ran to wear they heard it. They saw two girls running away from a group of walkers with one girl's arm over the other's shoulder. Martinez, Troy, Amanda, and Trevor started shooting down the walkers. Amanda and Trevor went to check on the two girls. Martinez and Troy went to the walker pit and saw a man saving a little girl from walkers. The guy in the pit killed the walkers and started hugging and whispering to the little girl. Martinez and Troy realized who the guy was. It was the Governor.

"Holy s**t." Martinez said.

"Cross my heart." The Governor was whispering to the little girl comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think! Don't worry, just one more :)<strong>

**-twd2010**

**P.S.- If you didn't notice, the 3 survivors that they killed was the group that came to Carver's camp in the Jane ending of The Walking Dead Season 2 game.**


End file.
